


Draw Me Something

by Johannah21, Myri



Series: Draw Me Something [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist!Levi, Depression, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Everyone is around the same age, F/F, F/M, Fluff, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, OOC - sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Sassy!Armin, Smut, Writer!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johannah21/pseuds/Johannah21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myri/pseuds/Myri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a post on Tumblr<br/>"Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin, it will show up on your soul mates skin as well. Person A is really artistic and Person B smiles while watching the lines appear on their skin (favorite part of the day). Person B is a very forgetful person and writes their appoinments on their arms so Person A tries to decipher them and find Person B."<br/>For my own twist on this, your soulmate has to be somewhat close to you for it to work, but no one in the story knows that. </p><p>Eren is a struggling writer with a dark past and hasn't seen anything written on his body by his soulmate in the 18 years he's been alive. Levi is a foreign exchange student from France and doesn't believe in this soulmate bullshit. Levi is also a very talented artist.<br/>What happens when they see the first lines appear? Will they ever meet? Let's find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Eren POV**

I’m Eren Jaeger, 18 years old, starting my freshman year at Sina University. I have great friends and a decent job writing stories for a local magazine. I should be happy right? Wrong. In the 18 years of my life, I have never once seen a mark from my soulmate. Both of my best friends have already started seeing things drawn by their soulmate.

Let me give you a backstory on this whole soulmate business. No one knows why life is like this, but everyone in the world has a soulmate. You don’t know who they are, and they don’t know you. Pretty shitty right? When your soulmate draws something on their body, it appears on your body in the exact same place. It’s kind of a cool concept, I guess, but how are you supposed to go about finding your soulmate? I sure as hell have no idea.

Since a young age, I have always dreamed of having an artistic soulmate where they draw pretty flowers or other pictures. I’ve been waiting for the day when my first mark shows up. It stung a little when Mikasa, my adoptive sister, got her first one. It was kind of shocking to see a workout schedule on her arm, but I guess it fits Mikasa’s personality as well. She’s kind of a huge health nut. We were about 16 when it first showed up. Although I was depressed about it, I found it amusing. Mikasa and her soulmate would write workout schedules and recipes for shakes that looked disgusting but were apparently good for you. They haven’t met yet, but whenever Mikasa sees something new from her soulmate, she gets a loving look in her normally cold eyes. I’m happy for her, I really am. We both had an incredibly rough childhood, so I’m glad she’s happy now.

Armin, my best friend since childhood, got his first one only a couple weeks ago. It was mainly just really funny comics. How Armin responded was giving the characters dialogue. By the end of the day, there was a full story going on. I couldn’t understand half of what was going on. Armin’s soulmate must be intelligent, just like Armin was. Armin was basically a genius. He was younger than both me and Mikasa. He would be starting college at 16 instead of 18. He skipped a couple of grades. That was actually how Mikasa and I first met Armin. He was getting bullied for being smart and younger than everyone else in our grade. Me, trying to be the hero of the day, tried to help him. The bullies saw that it was just me and continued on with their hate. Well, until Mikasa showed up. Everyone was a little scared of Mikasa, so having her as a backup sometimes came in handy. From that day on, the three of us were joined at the hip. We were all even going to the same university together.

We still have about a week left until it’s move in day for the freshman. There was a lot going on trying to get everything ready. I didn’t have much to take with me, but Armin, man does that boy have a lot of stuff. Since we’re rooming together, I’m starting to be thankful I don’t own a lot of stuff, otherwise we would be sleeping on top of all of our stuff.

I’m ready to start college and get on with my life.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Levi POV**

I’m not really sure what ever drove me to pursue an education in America. Maybe to see the world, or maybe to get away from my crazy uncle. He went a little insane after my mother, his twin sister, died. They say that twins can feel the others pain and emotions. So if you believe that shit, then I guess part of him died as well. It was hard to take care of him, so maybe that’s why I’m wanting to flee to America. I love my uncle, but I can’t handle his depression on top of my own. This house used to be full of life and joy but is now full of sorrow and darkness. I can’t stay here anymore. Plus, I heard that Sina University has an amazing art program.

I’m a little nervous to be going to America, it must be so different from France. I’ve been here my entire life. The only time I’ve ever been out of the country is when my ‘friend’, Hanji, dragged me to Germany after we finished our secondary education. Hanji is my best friend, not like I’d ever admit that out loud. She’s originally from America, but because she’s part of a military family, I guess she moved around a lot. Since she was a child she’s lived in America, Germany, England, Japan, and Africa. She’s the main reason that I found out about Sina University. We had been talking about our plans for when we were done with school. She told me she was ecstatic to start studying biology and chemistry at SU and mentioned they had the best art program in the country. After checking it out, I decided to attend there as well. We were actually leaving for America early tomorrow morning. Since we’re from another country, we got the luxury of moving in even earlier than when the freshman move in. I was really glad for that, it’ll give me a chance to get a little used to America before I have to dive into classes.

“Rivaille! Do you think you’ll meet your soulmate in America?” Hanji asks me.

You see, I don’t believe in all of this soulmate bullshit. Fate isn’t a thing, I can pick who I want or don’t want to be with. I never fantasized as a child about my soulmate because they don’t exist.

“No, soulmates aren’t real.” I respond.

“Oh come on! You don’t know that! It’ll happen one day and you’ll be like, ‘woah I was wrong’ and I’ll get to rub it in your face” she squeals with a crazed look in her eye.

“Oi, just shut up already.” I was tired of her antics. I don’t want to keep hearing about this soulmate nonsense. I’ve heard enough about it all throughout school.

“You get all your shit packed? We’re leaving early tomorrow.” I ask the crazy ape sitting in front of me.

“Yes I did my shorty!” She sings back at me.

“Good. Now goodnight. I’m going to bed.” And with that I head into my room and lock the door. Tomorrow I would be embarking on the most terrifying yet exciting adventure I’ve ever had in my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stepping outside the comfort zone and move in day, exciting stuff happens, okay not really, it's still setting up the remainder of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH hello lovelies!! So sorry to keep you waiting on this update!! Although it's currently spring break, I have been working none stop and have had no energy to actually write anything so I'm sooo sorry! Please forgive me. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I PLAN on having the next chapter up within the next couple of days to make up for not updating sooner, but we'll see. I already have big plans for this story, so stay tuned dears.
> 
> Also, big shout out to Johannah21, my lovely sister, for being my beta and dealing with my shit while I'm writing. And thanks for bouncing ideas off each other with me. LOVE YOU!!
> 
> ALRIGHT, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ^^

**Levi POV**

I finish throwing things into my suitcase and duffle bag before heading into the living room of my house. Hanji is currently passed out on the couch. I set my bags by the door and walk over to the sleeping beast on my couch. I slap her face a couple times to try to wake her up. With no luck. So I put my hand over her mouth and pinch her nose shut. After about 10 seconds, eyelids snap open revealing two crazed brown eyes.

“Ah! What the fuck Ravioli?”

I shot daggers at her for the annoying nickname she calls me whenever she's ‘pissy’. She didn't flinch, but she's still waiting for a response.

“You weren't waking up, and we have to leave in 15 minutes. Hope to god all your shit is packed.”

“Yup! Are you excited Mr. Grumpy? We're going to America! My homeland. It's gonna be great!” Hanji squeals. I have no idea how she has so much energy so soon after waking up. Or well, so much energy in general.

I called the taxi agency yesterday to set up a time for them to pick us up this morning. I can already hear the taxi driver honking his horn from the street outside. I threw my duffel bag over my shoulder and open the door to the lighting sky. The sun wasn’t yet risen but it was definitely not night anymore.

“Hanji. Taxis here. Get your ass moving.” I say as I roll my suitcase behind me and walk down the driveway to the waiting taxi.

The drive to the airport was filled with the blabbering of Hanji next to me. Being friends with her for as long as I have, it was quite easy to tune her out. Instead of listening her talk about nothing important, I stare out the window of the taxi at the town I have called home for the past 18 years. Seeing the sun rise over the hills on the outskirts of the town brings about a bittersweet feeling. I remember watching the sunrise with my mother on the porch of our house. Watching the town pass by as we drove further and further away was a weird thing. I was leaving, not knowing when I’ll be returning. It was amazing yet terrifying at the same time. I was going to experience something new, but I am not one for change. So leaving my comfort zone scares me to no end.

I watch the town disappear behind us and all I can see now is rolling hills. I settle into my seat and release a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding. _There’s no turning back now_ , I thought. I close my eyes and doze off.

I wake up to Hanji shaking me saying “Rivaille, we’re here.”

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and open the car door.

Turning to the taxi driver I say, “Merci, combien?”

After handing the taxi driver the fare, Hanji and I grab our bags and head into the airport.

I’m relieved to see that there aren’t that many people in the airport this early in the morning. Really, the only people I can see are men and women dressed in business attire. The lines to check our suitcases in moves quickly and Hanji and I are soon heading to our designated gate to await the arrival of our plane. Our flight doesn’t leave for another hour, so I decide to get in a quick nap before boarding begins.

I’m shaken roughly awake by Hanji, who was sitting next to me.

“Ravioli, they’re starting to call people up for boarding. We should get up.”

Hanji is already standing with her backpack on her shoulders, eagerly bouncing from foot to foot. I sluggishly stand while simultaneously placing my duffel bag strap on my shoulder. Finally our section to board is called, and Hanji and I hand the attendant our boarding passes and passports and enter the little catwalk.

While walking down the aisle of the plane, I do a quick check to see who is all on the plane. I didn’t see any babies or small children, and I was truly grateful for that. Those little shits were annoying as hell. We quickly find our seats, mine being next to the window and Hanji’s being right next to me. I shove my duffel bag under the seat in front of mine and sit down and buckle up. I may not look it, but I am absolutely terrified of this giant, metal, death contraption. I have never been on one, the only thing close to this was a train, and even that scared me a bit. Hanji seemed to notice the nervousness I was feeling because she placed a hand on me knee.

I quickly swat it away saying, “Oi, keep your grimy hands off of me.”

“Oh come on! They aren’t that bad” she responds while staring at her hands.

I pay close attention to the flight attendant who is currently spewing off all the safety information that is required before take off.

It seems like forever, but the plane is finally taxiing away from the gate and towards the runway. I look out the window and don’t really focus on anything, I’m too busy wrapped inside my own mind. I’m really doing this. I’m leaving home and starting something new. I’m absolutely terrified. What is America like? Everything I’ve been through in my life has not prepared me for what I’m about to do.

I come back to reality by the slight movement of the airplane. We’ve reached the runway and I guess we were sitting here for a while. The whir of the engines out the window and the speeding scenery alert me that we were going to take off. It only takes the airplane a minute before it lurches into the air. I grip onto the armrests, because, not going to lie, this is scary as fuck. And Hanji blabbering next to me about how takeoff is typically where most failures happen was not helping my anxiety one bit.

“Four eyes, shut up, for once in your life, just shut the fuck up” I hiss out between clenched teeth at her.

“Is my little shorty scared of the airplane?”

My response is a little ‘tch’ from clicking my tongue against my teeth. It doesn’t take long for the airplane to level out and the seat belt light to turn off. I lean back against my seat and close my eyes. The flight to New York is about 8 hours, and I’ll be damned if I don’t get a couple more hours of sleep.

I was asleep for a couple hours, but the increasing need to piss woke me up. Groaning I open my eyes and see that Hanji has fallen asleep. I rub my hands down my face then undo my seatbelt. I carefully make my way around the sleeping Hanji and head to the back of the plane. I almost start to freak out when the airplane jerks a little bit. Just turbulence, Rivaille, I have to keep repeating to myself.

I make it back to my seat after my exciting adventure to the disgusting bathroom. I pull out my 3DS XL that I splurged on a couple of months ago and start playing one of my all time favorite games, Legend of Zelda Majora’s Mask. I remember playing this game when it first was released and I was absolutely ecstatic when they remastered it for the 3DS.

Playing the game killed a lot of time for me because before I know it, the captain of the plane tells the passengers to prepare for landing. Hanji is basically on top of me trying to get a look out of the window and I don’t have the heart to tell her to get off of me. She’s told me countless times how much she misses America and the friends she’s known since birth. I get a glimpse out the window past her large head. I can see a lot of skyscrapers dotting the horizon and the nervousness is back in full swing.

After landing and getting our suitcases, Hanji and I are trying to hail a taxi to take us to the bus station. Sina University was still about an hour and a half away from the city, and there was no way I was paying taxi fare all the way there. Luckily Hanji knows how to get a taxi to stop at us in this unbearably loud city. As the taxi pulls up to the curb, I grab my suitcase and throw my duffel bag over my shoulder and load everything up into the trunk.

The drive to SU isn’t too bad, there are a lot of new things for me to look at, so I’m not too bored. I can hear Hanji talking up a storm next to me, but I tune her out, like I do most times. The drive actually goes by pretty fast, and before I know it, I hear Hanji gasp beside me. “There it is Rivaille, our home for the next 4 years, isn’t it amazing?” She whispers, which is really surprising to me. But I have to agree with her, from what I can see, the campus is quite beautiful. Large stone buildings with ivy crawling up its sides. Tall trees surround the campus to form a wall and seclude it from the outside. I don’t think I’ll mind staying here for the next 4 years.

These next few days will be spent with me getting adjusted to the new time zone, different foods, and being away from my comfort zone. Although I will never admit this out loud, I’m excited to start school and doing what I love: art.

 

**Eren POV**

It’s finally move in day for the freshmen and I am super ecstatic. I’m running around my house trying to get last minute things packed. I’m glad my father isn’t home right now, I’m sure he wouldn’t enjoy how loud I’m being. He normally doesn’t like when he can even hear me. He won’t be seeing me off to school today, and deep down, that really kills me inside.

I hear a honk from the driveway and see Mikasa getting out of the driver’s side of a U-haul. I can also see Armin getting out of his old, but sturdy car he got from his grandpa for graduation. I quickly grab as much things as I can and began hauling them out of the house.

“Hey Kasa, Ar, how are you this morning?” I ask my two best friends.

“Morning Eren, I’m good, ready to get going, how much more do you have left?” Mikasa answers, sounding quite bored.

“Ah, there’s still a little bit more inside, should be right by the door.”

With a nod, Mikasa heads into the house to finish gathering my things. I pack up what I have in my arms into the U-haul and head back inside the house to do one last look over to make sure that I have everything. I really don’t wanna have to come back once I shut this door. I look around my barren room, nothing left besides the stripped bed, empty dresser, and my desk. It looks really depressing in here, so I quickly shut my bedroom door and head back into the living room. Mikasa is standing by the door with my last remaining boxes in her hands.

“Are you ready to leave, Eren?”  
“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”  
And with that, I’m pulling the door to my childhood home shut and locking it behind me. Mikasa climbs into the driver’s seat of the U-haul and starts the engine. Armin is already in his car waiting for me to get in so we can begin the 2 hour trip to Sina University. I climb in and shut the door while taking a deep breath.

“Ready?” Armin asks while looking at me.

“Yeah! YIP YIP” I yell back, laughing at my own nerdiness. I can hear Armin laughing next to me, and I already know that these next 4 years is where my life begins.

Armin and I follow behind Mikasa and we’re currently singing our hearts out, terribly mind you, to some of our favorite Disney songs. It’s quite funny hearing Armin, the smallest guy I have ever met, and maybe the most adorable as well, basically screaming:  
**_You must be swift as a coursing river_ **

**_With all the force of a great typhoon_ **

**_With all the strength of a raging fire_ **

**_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_ **

After the song finishes we’re both giggling too much to sing to “I Just Can’t Wait to be King” from _The Lion King_.

Before we know it, we’re pulling up to Sina University's campus and maneuver our way through the mass of cars. It really is a nightmare, there is so many people moving in today, and this is just the freshmen. This school is huge. Finally finding a parking spot somewhat near our dorm. We all get out to go get checked and get our keys and the ‘freshmen help packet’ which had important phone numbers and a schedule for the week. Armin and I already knew we were rooming together, so there wasn’t much excitement there. However for Mikasa, all of us, even Mikasa although she hides that fact, were thrilled to meet her roommate Sasha. I hope we can get along with her so Mikasa isn’t uncomfortable living with her.

Finally figuring out where our rooms were and seeing what they look like, we decide it’s time for us to start getting our stuff up to the rooms. Luckily the residential life offices had big carts for us to throw everything in. Having Armin for a friend would be detrimental to the wellness of my back if they didn’t, Armin has a shit ton of stuff.

We finally get the first cart load up to the room and decide to unpack what we have up so far that way we can fit everything else in later. It takes us a little more than an hour to unpack the first set of stuff.

“Hey guys, get all of your stuff from the U-haul yet?” Mikasa asks as she walks through the door of mine and Armin’s room.

“Ha, no, this is about half of it, Armin has a lot remember?” I respond with a chuckle.

“Sorry guys! How bout I treat us all to lunch while we take a break from unpacking, maybe we can explore a little before finishing” Armin suggests.

I respond with a “yeah sounds good” and Mikasa responds with a hum of approval. So with that, the three of us walk down the stairs and head out to the parking lot to get to Armin’s car.

“SHOTGUN” I yell as I spot the car.

Mikasa being the competitive one that she can be at times, suggests racing for it. I know I’ll end up losing this race, but I agree anyways.

“Armin, you do the countdown so it’s fair!” I laugh out.

“Alright guys, in: 3. 2. 1, GO!” Armin shouts and Mikasa and I take off towards the car. I put all my effort into beating Mikasa, and I have to say I’m doing a pretty good job at it since she hasn’t pulled ahead of me yet. But even if I was putting my all in, Mikasa obviously wasn’t, because when we were about 10 feet from the car, her speed picked up. She beat me by a second.

“Ugh, no fair Kasa” I pout from the backseat.

“Hey, you agreed to the race, so no complaining Eren. I won fair and square.” Remarks Mikasa from the throne she won; the passenger seat.

“Hmph, whatever your Majesty” I say with a wink, “so where should we eat?”

“I was thinking something easy, maybe Subway or something?” Armin responds while looking at the road in front of him.

“Yeah! That sounds good, I think I saw one on our way to the dorm, did you see it?” I ask.

“Yeah I did, I think I remember how to get there.”

We pull into the parking lot of Subway not even 5 minutes later.

“Wow, this is super close to our dorms, that might be a bad thing, I can see myself coming here a lot.” I say as I shut the door to the car.

The line wasn’t super long and soon I’m ordering my food. “Um, 12 inch turkey and salami on Italian herbs and cheese. Provolone cheese please. Yes, toasted.” I respond to each question the girl behind the glass asks me. “Only mayo please” I say when the sandwich comes out of the toaster thing.

“You should really get veggies on that, Eren” Mikasa insists while looking at me with a mothering look in her eye. An eye roll later and maybe or maybe not a tongue sticking out at her, I respond with “mother, I’m an adult now, I can eat what I would like.” I laugh as she just sighs and orders her own sandwich (of course with plenty of veggies, gross). I grab my sandwich, a bag of Doritos, and a cup, then pay for my food. When I sit down, I start finishing my sandwich by crushing up some of the Doritos onto it. Finally I’m pleased with my sandwich and begin eating when Mikasa and Armin join me.

“So are you guys ready for Frosh week?” I question around a large mouthful of sandwich.

Mikasa and Armin both grimace at my manners, but they’re so used to it by now they don’t actually say anything.

“Yeah, sounds like it’ll be fun, there’s some social events where we can meet the other freshmen. I’m excited for the ice cream social, because free ice cream.” Armin giggles.

Armin and I are finishing unpacking the last of our stuff and I look over at my alarm clock on my desk to read 17:49.

“Hey Ar, what time does the ice cream social start tonight?” I ask from my bed.

“Uh, I think 18:00, why, what time is it?”

“It’s 17:50, we should probably leave soon. I’ll text Kasa to let her know to come down here.”

“Okay, I’m about done here anyways, I’m gonna freshen up a bit, I’ll be right back.” Armin says as he runs out of the room, probably towards the community-shared bathroom.

 

**17:51**

**To Mikasa:** _Hey Kasa, want to head to the ice cream social with Ar and me? We’re gonna leave here in a few minutes, so if you want to come, just head down to our room._

 

**17:51**

**From Mikasa:** _Okay, heading down, I’m bringing my roommate._

Armin returns from the bathroom and I start pulling my shoes on to get ready to leave. I hear a light knocking on our door and open it to see Mikasa and her roommate, Sasha.

“Hey guys, this is Sasha, hide your food, she will eat it. Walked in from dinner to see her eating my fucking protein powder with a spoon, like how is that even possible.” Mikasa advises.

“You should probably not buy strawberry next time” Sasha disputes.

“Whatever, are you guys ready to go?”

“Yeah! Let me grab my keys and we can be off!” I exclaim.

With that, me, Armin, Mikasa, and Sasha begin making our way to the Student Union Building where the ice cream social was being held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments, kudos, and the works are all very much appreciated. If anyone has any suggestions for further chapters and what not, please feel free to leave them in the comments. I will take all suggestions into consideration and write them down in my ideas book for this story. I would love for this story to be as interactive as possible because I love all my readers and you all are the reason I keep writing. 
> 
> *Also, if anyone spotted my atla reference, kudos to you*  
> **I may or may not have been listening to Disney music while writing this chapter**  
> Thanks dears <3


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ice cream social. Old friends reunite, and new ones are made. A couple come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all wait! Here's the next chapter!!  
> Again thank you everyone for all the wonderful responses to my fic, it makes writing so much better and more fun. Also I have written down everyone's ideas for future chapters as well as your name, so when it comes to those ideas, you will be mentioned!  
> A HUGE thank you to my wonderful sister and beta, Johannah21. She has been super helpful when it comes to brainstorming ideas, I don't think I could have written as much as I have if she didn't help me. We've also planned many things for future chapters so don't go anywhere!  
> Thanks again for reading my story, and enjoy this chapter!

**Eren POV**  
The four of us walk into the Student Union Building and are immediately greeted with the loud sounds of shitty music playing and people talking. Upon entering, we are all given 3 tickets, which means we are allowed to get 3 different types of ice cream. I laugh when I see Sasha run towards the first table to see what kind of ice cream they had there. I swear she’s drooling. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone this adamant about food before. Mikasa, Armin, and myself follow behind the starving lunatic, each looking at different tables trying to figure out what kind of ice cream we would like to enjoy as well. Finally finding our first choice, we head over to an unoccupied couch and sit down. Sasha has already run out of tickets and is pleading with us to give her our remaining ones. She’s hopeless.  
We’re all just sitting around talking, us three trying to learn more about Sasha and vice versa.  
“Is that Eren fucking Jaeger I see?” I hear a voice bellowing out behind me. Upon looking over my shoulder I see the source of said voice; a very familiar horse-like face.  
“Holy fuck, Kirstein? How you been man? Haven’t seen you since, what, middle school?” I reply with a dorky grin on my face while slapping Jean on the back.  
“Oh you know, same ol’ same ol’. Didn’t expect to see you here! What are you studying?”  
“Creative Writing and English. And I know, never thought I’d run into your horse face ever again” I smirk.  
“Oi, shut up Jaeger. And nice, I’m majoring in Art with an emphasis on Art History and Studio Art.”  
“Eren, hate to interrupt your little reunion here. But is this the asshole that punched you in the face during 8th grade and gave you a bloody nose?” Mikasa interrupts with a glare.  
“Haha, yeah, I forgot about that. It’s cool though, we made up shortly after that incident. Probably because I punched this loser back and we decided to call it even and form a truce.” I reply while scratching the back of my neck.  
“Mikasa, how wonderful it is to see you again. Oh, you guys have to meet my friends that came here with me! We were friends in high school and decided to all attend Sina University. I’ll go get them” Jean says and turns and walks towards an unknown destination.  
He returns about two minutes later with 6 people in tow.  
“Alright let me introduce you guys to everyone”  
Jean points to the boy on his right, who isn’t much taller than him. He has black hair, brown eyes, and freckles dusting his cheeks. “Guys this is Marco Bott, he’s my roommate and also just so happens to be my soulmate.” Oh that poor boy.  
Next, Jean points to a taller brown haired boy, kind of lanky. “This is Bertolt Hoover, we met sophomore year of high school. He’s actually how I met Reiner, this wall of a man over here. These two are soulmates as well.” Jean finishes by pointing to the burly, blonde haired man standing next to the tall brunette.  
Jean moves on to a shorter man with a basically bald head. “This fucker here is Connie Springer. No clue how we became friends, but once he’s here, he never leaves.” “Hey! Asshole” “Yeah, and you know it.”  
“Okay and now these two lovely ladies are Ymir and Krista. Ymir is the scary looking one with freckles, and Krista is the angelic creature next to her. Don’t even try to make a move on Krista, because Ymir will literally rip your arms off and shove them down your throat. If by that statement you couldn’t tell, they’re soulmates as well.”  
“Hi everyone, I’m Eren Jaeger. Jean and I were friends in middle school. And by friends I mean always at each other’s throats. But that’s what made our relationship so special. Right Jean-bo?” I ask with a wink.  
“Fuck, not this shit again. Don’t call me that!” Jean whines.  
“Haha sorry Jean-bo.” I smirk back and skillfully dodge the shove that I was expecting to follow my remark.  
“Hey you two, stop bickering. Sorry about them. I’m Mikasa by the way. Eren and I have known each other since we were children. The blonde over here is Armin.”  
“Hi guys! It’s so nice to meet you all.” Armin quickly says with a sweet smile on his face.  
We all sit back down on the couches and began talking, quickly finding a great level of friendship with each other.

 **Levi POV**  
Today was the day that all the other freshman will be moving in. Hanji and I have been here for a week now, and it has already been exhausting. America is a strange country. Everyone is always on the move, yet there is a surprising amount of fat people, it doesn’t make sense to me. But, I can understand the fat thing, the food portions here are huge compared to what it’s like in France. Luckily Sina University is in a quiet town and not in the city. I’m not sure if I could handle the hustle and bustle of an American city. Getting used to the time difference was hard as well, but Hanji has, annoyingly, been helping me with that. She doesn’t leave me alone until about 10 at night and will be outside my door yelling and banging on the door at 8 in the morning. So, with many “fuck off shitty glasses” and “go the fuck away” I have gotten used to the time here.  
My roommate will be arriving today, so I need to make sure everything is clean for them. I grab two white bandanas, one to cover my hair and one to cover my mouth and nose. I get my cleaning products from the personal bathroom adjoining the room and get to work. Although I clean the room everyday, dust still manages to collect everywhere, it’s infuriating.  
After about 2 hours of cleaning and making everything spotless, I hear a key being entered into the lock. Seems my roommate is struggling with the door, not surprising, the door is fucking difficult to open. It only takes my roommate a couple seconds before he’s pushing open the door. Holy fuck, this man is tall as hell, and those fucking eyebrows. He has caterpillars living on his damn face. He seems to be struggling with some boxes and his suitcase.  
“Ah, bonjour, je m’appelle Rivaille. Oh shit. Sorry, sometimes I forget I’m not in France anymore. Hi, I’m Rivaille, although I’ve figured out that Americans can’t pronounce my name so you can call me Levi. Would you like some help with your stuff?” I ask, a little too politely for my tastes, but I need to get along with this guy since we’ll be living together for the next year.  
“Ah hello Rivaille, it’s okay, I speak French a little, definitely not fluently, but decent enough. Name is Erwin. I’d love some help, parents weren’t able to make it today to help.” My roommate, or Erwin, responds.  
I walk into the hallway to roll his suitcase in and grab a duffel bag from the floor.  
“Holy shit, it’s clean in here, did you clean?”  
“Yeah, I like things clean, I’ll probably be cleaning everyday, if you want to be messy please keep it on your side of the room.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m a pretty clean guy.”  
There was a knock on the door, and a very loud screech “ERWIN”. Upon turning around I see a mass of brown hair and glasses flying towards the tower that is my roommate. The fuck? Hanji knew Erwin? It was obvious they knew each other because Erwin easily caught Hanji when she jumped on him.  
“Hanji? Jesus, how have you been? It’s been what, 6 years since we last saw each other!” Erwin says between chuckles.  
“Something like that! Who knew that I’d see you here, and that you’d be rooming with my favorite shorty!”  
“Oi, shut it shitty glasses. Care to inform me on what’s going on here?” I growl why glaring at the crazy woman standing in my room.  
“Ah, of course Ravioli! Erwin and I were friends in elementary and middle school before I moved to Germany! Since I haven’t been back in the states since, we haven’t seen each other in years! And Erwin, Levi and I met when my family moved to France, which is where they’re currently living. We’ve been great friends since.”  
“Tch, great friends my ass, you’re annoying.” I scoff.  
“You love me shorty” Hanji says as she hugs me.  
“Get the fuck off me.”  
“Yeah, you guys seem really close. So guys, what are you studying while you’re here?” Erwin interrupts the bickering between me and Hanji.  
“OOH, I’m double majoring in biology and chemistry!” Hanji practically screams. Her love for science is absolutely terrifying. If you’re not lucky enough, you may become part of an experiment.  
“That does not surprise me one bit, you’ve always loved science, even back in middle school.” Erwin responds, “And what about you, Rivaille?”  
“I’ll be studying art, what are you here for?”  
“Double majoring in Political Science and Business. Not sure what exactly I’m gonna do with those degrees, but maybe law school eventually.”  
“GUYS! Did you hear about the ice cream social tonight??? We HAVE to go! Please can we go, please?” Hanji screams.  
“If it shuts you up, sure, shitty glasses” I reply.  
“Yeah, I’ll go as well.” Erwin says, smiling at Hanji.  
“Hey, Erwin, what’s on your arm?” Hanji asks, pointing at his arm.  
“Oh, it’s nothing much. My soulmate and I kind of make stories. I draw shitty comics and whoever they are will add in dialogue.”  
“Can I read it?” Hanji jumps up from her seat on my desk. I’ll have to clean that intensely later.  
“Yeah, sure go ahead” Erwin responds while holding out his arm to Hanji. I decide to look at it too, because honestly, I don’t believe this shit.  
“Woah, your soulmate must be a genius. Not to toot my own horn, but I’m pretty smart, and some of this is still too advanced for me” Hanji exclaims.  
“He probably just does it himself, soulmates aren’t real.” I counter, obviously skeptical of the whole thing.  
“I’ll show you later, but I’m going to unpack before the ice cream social, because I don’t want to be up all night doing it.”

I’m not sure how I managed to get myself stuck in this situation. Hanji, Erwin, and I are making our way to the Student Union Building where this shit fest was taking place. Hanji was dragging me behind her, afraid I’d walk off, which I probably would, but her hold is a vice grip on my arm.  
“Hey, Erwin, do you know of any other of our middle school friends that are going here?” Hanji asks Erwin.  
“Actually quite a few of them. Petra, Oluo, Eld, Moblit, Mike, and Gunther will be going here. Some others as well, but we weren’t that great of friends.”  
“Oh my god, everyone! I’ve missed them so much! Ravioli you’ll love everyone, I promise!”  
I highly doubt that, I’m already in a piss mood so I’m sure my face, which I hate to admit is always in a bitchface, will scare everyone away. Ugh, I can already hear the music from here. This is not going to be fun. It’s going to be hot, which means there will be sweat. Plus ice cream so things will get sticky and there will be trash everywhere. Why did I agree to come again?  
Hanji pulls me into the building, and all my imaginations were correct. It’s a mess in here. I visibly grimace which makes Hanji laugh at me.  
“Shut it” I grumble, but let myself be dragged behind the crazy woman. I’m handed 3 tickets which I assume is for the ice cream. Not being big on sweets, I hand them over to Hanji who gladly accepts them. I follow behind Erwin, him easily making a path for us since he’s basically a walking tree. I would have gotten lost in this crowd since I’m so *shudders* short. He finds us all a couch to sit on, only after I inspect it, making sure it’s clean enough for me to even touch. Seems fine, so I sit down on it and cross my left leg over my right in a figure 4. I enjoy people watching, so that’s exactly what I am currently doing. I can hear a rowdy group off to my left and look over. There’s a group of 11 freshmen taking up 3 couches. A pretty typical looking group of teenagers.  
“Oh, Levi, I forgot, would you like me to show you how this soulmate thing works?” Erwin suddenly asks, bringing my attention back to the people I was with instead of the loud group.  
“Sure, I guess. I don’t really believe that this shit works, but please, enlighten me Eyebrows.” I respond.  
“Eyebrows? Oh never mind haha. But here. Watch.” Erwin takes out a pen and begins drawing what looks to be a military movement plan. “Okay, now just give it some time, you can watch me to make sure I’m not the one drawing anything else.”  
“Woah! Is it happening again?” I hear a voice off to the left of me and quickly look over, not wanting to take my eyes off Erwin to make sure he doesn’t draw anything. I see a blonde coconut, however, looking down at his arm smiling. I also hear “Does anyone have a pen I can borrow?” Coming from the coconut. Someone hands him a pen and he begins writing on his arm. I quickly look back at Erwin to see that lines and then words are beginning to show up on his arm without his other hand moving.  
“What the absolute living fuck is this?” I say, clearly baffled. “Um, Erwin, look to our left, blondie over there.”  
Erwin looks over and his eyes go wide. He clears his throat and says, “I’ll be right back.”  
I watch him get up off the couch and stride over to the large group. The blonde stops whatever he’s drawing on his arm to look up at the newcomer. His mouth drops open as he sees that Erwin is sporting the exact same drawing on his arm that he is.  
“Holy shit Ravioli, do you see this? It’s amazing!! I’ve never seen this happen before, it’s sooo cool. I wanna go over there and talk to everyone, wanna come with me??” Hanji squeals next to me.  
I look over at her and shake my head, “I think I’m actually going to head back, I’m getting a headache. See you later.”  
I stand up from the couch and begin making my way out, but not before glancing back at the group surrounding Erwin and the small muffin headed boy. Out of the corner of my eye I see two boys in the group jokingly arguing, a tall, brown haired boy with one teal eye and one amber eye and the other whose face slightly resembles that of a horse. I watch in horror as they start to shove each other and I see horse boy shove his chocolate ice cream into the face of the other. I grimace and continue walking out of the building and back to my room, ready to get away from disgusting college students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope the content of this story makes up for my terrible writing.  
> Kudos, Comments, and even just the hits number mean so much to me. I was super excited to hit over 1000 hits and over 100 kudos on this story with only 2 chapters. It makes me ecstatic. You guys have done nothing but support me so I thank you.  
> Again, I am taking any and every idea that you all can come up with for future things, I'll take note of the idea and your name so you can properly be mentioned. You guys are why I'm still writing this, so I want this to be as enjoyable for you as possible. Thank you for reading.  
> If anyone is wondering what I was listening to while writing this (even though it didn't do anything for inspiring me) it was Try Everything by Shakira from Zootopia, on loop. It's been my obsession since I saw this movie


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sticky situation arises, what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for taking a while on this chapter. I've honestly been struggling with being disappointed with how my writing is. Thank the high heavens for my beta Johannah21, otherwise this chapter would have taken me a lot longer..I still feel like it's subpar, but she says it's good.  
> So again, huge shout out to my beta, she's the best ever. I can't thank her enough. A lot of the things written in this chapter (and will be written throughout the story) were ideas that came from her and I bouncing them off of each other. So she's why this story is the way that it is.  
> And then a huge shout out to all of you, for being there and supporting me, and all your wonderful comments and ideas. You all are the reason I'm still writing, so thank you again.  
> Well enjoy this chapter!!

**Eren POV**

It’s been a week now since Armin has met his soulmate. Thus meaning that our group of friends now includes Erwin and Hanji. We all get along great. Erwin seems to be the perfect match for Armin. He’s incredibly smart and is majoring in Political Science and Business. Hanji is a little crazy, but I know she’s a genuine person. She’s majoring in Biology and Chemistry, and even though I’ve only known her for a week, it’s a perfect fit. She talks a lot and really fast, mainly about the experiments she wants to do, especially on me, not sure why. But she also mentions how she’s lived in a lot of different countries around the world. That’s actually how she met her best friend, who we all have yet to meet. She claims he isn’t a social person and seems like a total ass to everyone, but she always tells us that he’s really a caring guy. I really like the two new additions to our group. It was almost like we were missing them. They also brought along their other friends, I don’t really remember much about them, except for Petra because god dammit she is the sweetest thing alive.

I’m currently laying in my bed thinking about how this last week has played out. I check my phone for the time.

“FUCK!” I have 30 minutes until class starts, so no shower or breakfast. Although the campus isn’t the biggest around, it still takes about 15 minutes to get to class. I quickly jump out of bed and try and find a decent outfit for the day. After successfully finding an [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=196035290) suitable to go out in public, I throw my wallet and phone into my pockets, grab my keys and run out the door.

I’m walking through campus, and still have 20 minutes, so I run into the student union building to grab something quick to drink. I decide on a cherry slushie and quickly pay and start my way towards my first class of the semester. Probably should not have stopped for the slushie, however, as I may end up being late for class. As I’m basically running, I accidentally run into someone. I don’t have time to stop at this point, so I yell a quick “Sorry!” over my shoulder and keep running.

I finally make it to class and sit down. As I go to take a sip of my slushie, I notice that it isn’t as full as I remember it being. Fuck, I must have spilled some when I ran into that person today. Hopefully it didn’t get on their clothes, otherwise I would totally be an asshole. I’ll have to find them at some point and apologize. I only caught a glimpse at what they looked like, kind of short with black hair. It might be hard to find them sadly.

History class is beyond boring, even though today is just syllabus day, so that makes it ten times more boring. I haven’t been paying attention at all. Honestly, All I’ve been doing is writing, which helps pass the time. Probably should have been doing this on paper instead of my arm, but I’m not the brightest. I’ve been wanting to write a story lately, but I’m struggling at fully coming up with the plot. All I know is that I want there to be giant man eating creatures running around destroying humanity. I look down at my arm to see what my subconscious has decided to write.

_Can't you see over there? Such a horrible sight. They're devouring all like you. Here come the giant hands. Breaking through the wall._

Hmm, interesting, I may have to include something along those lines in my story.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and pull it out to see who’s texting me.

**10:35**

**From Horseface:** Holy fuck Jaeger, help me.

 **1** **0:36**

 **To Horseface:** The fuck horseface? Why me? But no, what’s up?

**10:36**

**From Horseface:** No one else responded, must still be sleeping or being a good student unlike someone I know ;P. But no, I think my studio neighbor in art is a murderer.

 

**Levi POV**

Today already was starting off as a shit day.

“Ravioli, wake up, let’s go get breakfast! I’ll buy you coffee!” Hanji sings at me to wake me up. I repeat, today has started off as a shit day.

“Fuck off Hanji, let me sleep.” I grumble from under the covers.

“I’ll buy you coffee, I promise!” She adds in.

“Ugh fine, just let me shower first.”

I waddle towards the bathroom to take a fast shower before starting the day. After grabbing an [ outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/levis_outfit_chapter/set?id=196036779) and throwing it on, I exit the bathroom.

“Alright, let’s get this shit fest over with. And I will not let you forget that you’re buying me coffee” I declare, pointing at Hanji.

She just laughs and proceeds to walk out the door with Erwin following behind her. I lock the door behind me and we all walk to a cafe that’s fairly close to campus, for breakfast.

“So, Erwin, how’s your new bae?” Hanji gleefully asks.

“He’s really great, I’m so glad I finally found him..” Erwin replies with a fond look in his eye.

“I still can’t believe this shit is real. Like what the actual fuck. How is this possible?” I say.

“Well…” Hanji starts talking about the mythology behind soulmates, I tune her out. She obviously doesn’t know a rhetorical question, even if it punches her in the face. I couldn’t care less to be honest. Not like I’ll ever pursue finding my soulmate, if I even have one.

Checking the time, I decide it’s time for me to head to my class.

“Going to class” I say, walking towards the door.

“Bye Ravioli, I’ll miss you!” I hear Hanji yell as I exit the building. Not like she won’t be seeing me when she barges into my room like she always does.

I’m currently walking through campus, enjoying the nice weather. I can see a guy, who looks like a major douche, walking, or well running, straight at me. I don’t have time to move before he runs into me. Guy doesn’t even have the decency to stop, but just keeps on running past me while yelling out an apology over his shoulder. “Watch where you’re going next time” I mumble under my breath, not like he would actually hear me since he’s running away. I can feel a coldness on my front. I am not pleased at what I find when I look down. That dick spilled his fucking drink on me. Now I’m wet, sticky, and my perfect white shirt is now stained red. I check my phone to see if I have time to change before art.

“FUCK” I don’t have time to go back and change. Grumbling, I make my way to the art building. Today has been shit, and it isn’t even noon.

Walking into the art studio, I find myself seated next to some guy who resembles a horse. This is the one I saw in the group where Eyebrows’ soulmate was in. Whatever, I don’t feel like socializing at all today. I sit down with a huff, and I swear I see horse flinch. I’m probably a sight to see at the moment.

 

**Jean POV**

Holy fuck, did this guy murder someone? He walks in with the scariest face, he has red all over his shirt, and I swear he looks like he’s about to murder someone. I need to tell someone in case I die. I quickly get out my phone to text everyone. Eren is the only one who responds.

**10:35**

**To Jaeger:** Holy fuck Jaeger, help me.

**10:36**

**From Jaeger:** The fuck horseface? Why me? But no, what’s up?

**10:36**

**To Jaeger:** No one else responded, must still be sleeping or being a good student unlike someone I know ;P. But no, I think my studio neighbor in art is a murderer.

**10:37**

**From Jaeger:** Um? Now what makes you say that?

**10:37**

**To Jaeger:** Well, he looks really scary, has a glare on his face. Also his shirt is red and he looks like he’s about to kill someone.

**10:38**

**From Jaeger:** Can you possibly give me a description of what they look like? I ran into someone today and may have spilled my cherry slushie all over them...haha..oops

I look over at the boy, trying to not get caught looking while I type out my description to Eren.

**10:38**

**To Jaeger:** Well, besides looking pissed, he has black hair, short. Sort of attractive I think? Would definitely look better without that glare on his face. Not much my type though. I prefer them tall and freckled.

**10:38**

**From Jaeger:** Did not need all that information Jean, don’t care what your types are. But I’m sure that would make Marco happy to hear, I’ll pass the information along. Could you possibly ask him what happened to his shirt? I think it’s the guy I ran into, and I really wanna apologize, I didn’t have time to stop because I was running late to class.

I roll my eyes, he surely wants me to die. I think if I try talking to this guy he will murder me. But, I do feel bad for the guy, if he really is who Eren ran into, then he’s probably having an awful day.

“Um, hey, don’t kill me, but can I possibly ask what happened to your shirt?” I ask nervously.

“Why the fuck would I kill you? It’d be a mess.” he deadpans. That was his only reason? What the fuck man?

“Um..you look like you already killed someone.”

“I didn’t fucking kill anyone, some ass ran into me and spilled a drink on me. Now will you stop talking to me, you’re annoying.”

This guy is an ass. I don’t feel bad for him anymore.

**10:41**

**To Jaeger:** Definitely the guy. Don’t worry apologizing, he’s an asshole. Not worth your time.

I put away my phone, not wanting to see a text from Eren asking me to apologize for him. Not talking to that guy again. Ever.

 

**Levi POV**

Now that ponyboy is done talking, I can ‘happily’ sit through class and listen to the professor drone on and one about what we will be doing this semester and all the lame stuff that all professors have to talk about. Since this is a longer class than most, we still have about an hour left once the professor is done rambling. She doesn’t want us to leave though, so it’s basically a free hour of doing nothing but art. Nothing is due, so there isn’t much pressure, she just wants to see what we’re capable of.

Halfway through my sketch, I feel a tingling on my arm. I’m really confused when I look down to see words being written on my arm. Well guess I do have a soulmate. But what the hell is this shit.

_Can't you see over there? Such a horrible sight. They're devouring all like you. Here come the giant hands. Breaking through the wall._

I’m confused by what this means, but it kind of inspires me to draw. I grab a pen out of my messenger bag and begin my drawing.

It was just a quick little thing, but on my arm you can clearly make out giant hands with a giant face peering over a wall. Then at the bottom, you can see a giant foot pushed through the wall with debris flying everywhere. Ha. Why the fuck am I doing this?

I feel my phone vibrate in my pockets, multiple times, which now tells me that Hanji is currently spamming my phone.

**11:49**

**From Shitty Glasses:** RAVIOLI

**11:49**

**From Shitty Glasses:** Let’s meet up for lunch with Erwin, Petra, and the rest of the squad!

**11:49**

**From Shitty Glasses:** I know you get out of class soon

**11:50**

**From Shitty Glasses:** Please!!!

**11:50**

**From Shitty Glasses:** I miss you shorty!

**11:50**

**To Shitty Glasses:** Jesus fucking christ Hanji, stop spamming my fucking phone. You saw me 2 hours ago. And how do you know my schedule? But fine, I’ll meet all you fuckers for lunch. Dining hall? Or somewhere off campus? And is coconut going to be there? Or is it just OUR group?

**11:51**

**From Shitty Glasses:** Nah, it’ll just be us, Armin is eating lunch with his friends today. Can’t wait to see you my dear Ravioli! Meet at the dining hall!

 

Tch. That woman I swear. There’s only about 5 minutes left of class. I start putting my my supplies and grab the piece I worked on and walk it over to the professor.

“This is really good, can’t wait to continue seeing your work this semester, Mr. Ackerman.” The professor smiles. I just hum in approval and walk out the door.

I plug my headphones in and turn on some music. My current obsession is Blonde Tongues, so I’m blasting them through my ears at the moment. I slowly make my way to the dining hall, not really wanting to deal with people at the moment. But who knows, maybe my group of ‘friends’ can help cheer me up. Like that’s possible.

Not even a foot into the dining hall and I hear my name being screamed from across the room. No doubt Hanji has spot me. I look up and see her flailing her arms about her, as if I couldn’t see her. I roll my eyes and make my way over to the group. I see Erwin talking to Eld, and Petra turns to smile at me. I’ve only known her a week, and I tolerate her company. She isn’t loud like Hanji, and she’s incredibly nice. She also seems to understand that I don’t like talking, and my need for personal space. Unlike Hanji who immediately jumped on me when I got close enough.

“Four eyes, get the fuck off me. I will leave you know.” She quickly gets off of me.

“Sorry Leevii, I just missed you so much!”

“Tch. We saw each other this morning. Anyways, I’m going to go get food.”  
I walk about to the buffet styled food room and grab a salad and a sandwich. Before I head back to the table, I make myself some tea.

“So Levi, what happened to your shirt?” Erwin inquires.

Fuck, how could I forget about that??

“Some jackass ran into me and spilled their drink on me.” I reply before I stab some lettuce on my fork and put it into my mouth.

“More importantly! What’s that on your arm Ravioli??” Hanji asks with a glint of something in her eyes, not sure what it is, but it makes me nervous.

“Fuck off shitty glasses.” I return to my food.

“Did your soulmate do that??”  
“I said fuck off.”  
“Don’t be a sourpuss Levi. I’m genuinely curious.”  
I don’t respond to her, I don’t want to talk about the fact that I do actually have a soulmate. Or the fact that I drew back. I have no idea what came over me at the time, and I’m feeling rather foolish now.

Hanji starts talking to Petra instead, knowing I won’t answer her.

“So, Petra, are you going out this weekend with us?”

“Yeah, I think I might. I really like everyone, they’re all so nice. Kind of a weird group of friends though, but they work together great.” Petra turns to look at me. “Would you like to go with us? You know Armin, Erwin’s soulmate? Well he invited all of us to go with him and his group of friends to a club this weekend. I know you don’t like crowds and such, but you should meet everyone. They’re kind of curious to know about the mysterious other friend.”  
I thought about it for a minute. I hate crowds, especially crowds with stupid, drunk college students.

“Rivaille, you should really go with us. You don’t have to stay the whole time, but I’d really like for you to meet Armin.” Erwin adds.

“Tch. Fine, I’ll go to this shitty club with you all, but I won’t enjoy it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright some people I would like to acknowledge for their ideas:  
> @Johannah21: Jean and Levi being studio partners in art. The slushie idea/Jean thinking Levi is a murderer.  
> @WithoutDoubts: Levi drawing an image from the anime/manga.  
> @JustAJellyfish: Although I already had the idea in my head, I thought I'd give you a shout out for solidifying the idea of Eren spilling something on Levi. 
> 
> The words I used for Eren's arm are the lyrics for one of the songs from the OST, you can find the lyrics here: (http://lyricstranslate.com/en/attack-titan-ost-doa-dead-arrival-lyrics.html, DOA lyrics).  
> The spacing on all of this stuff is incredibly annoying, so I'm sorry if it annoys you as much as it does me. 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is terrible. I would love to hear feedback on what you thought. And again, tell me any ideas and I'll try to incorporate it into the story as well as a mention of your name.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> See you next chapter time! (lol, Free! pun...)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week before the club. I suck at summaries. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to get another chapter out really fast. I had a lot of drive to work this week, probably lost too much sleep, but whatever. I hope this is a good chapter! Also thank you everyone for the sweet words and kudos and bookmarks, makes me proud of my work!  
> Shoutout to my beta and sister Johannah21, she helped a lot with this chapter. Especially when it comes to the art information. I know next to nothing about art, except that it looks good, so yeah, she helped. Also from bouncing the ideas off each other!  
> Please enjoy this chapter! :D

 

**Eren POV**

I can’t believe it. I actually have a soulmate. I thought I was going to die alone with 7 cats. Life is good. Well as good as it can get. I feel bad for Armin, poor thing had to listen to me screaming and jumping around the room. I can’t help it, I’m excited. Now I just have to find this person and fall in love and live happily ever after. Gods, I’m acting like a lovesick teenager. I have no idea what this person looks like, or what they’re like either. I sure hope we can get along.

Today is Tuesday, I only have two classes today, and they’re both later in the afternoon, so I don’t have anything to do.  _ BZZZ _ .

**10:12**

**From Mikasa:** Hey Eren, let’s go to the gym. I know you don’t have classes until later. So get your lazy ass up.

Ugh, I just want to lay in bed until class. But knowing Mikasa, she’ll be banging on my door in 10 minutes anyways. I roll off the bed with a loud oompf, and throw my hands in the air for a good back stretch and a yawn. I crawl towards my closet to get some clothes to workout in. If anyone saw me right now, I’m sure they’d be laughing at the sight. After successfully getting dressed, with much failure in the process, I shoot Mikasa a text to let her know I’m ready. Even though I am definitely not ready for her workout, that woman will kill me one day, I’m sure of it. Within 3 minutes of shooting her a text, I hear a faint knock on my door. With a groan I open the door to see Mikasa with her bag and 2 water bottles with her. Ymir is standing behind her.

Mikasa tosses me one of the bottles and says, “Here, figured you’d forget one. Let’s get going.”

“Morning to you too Kasa. Good morning Ymir, you going with us?” I ask.

“Yup, thought it’d be a good way to wake up. Besides, I need to work out.”

“Well get ready for a workout from hell. Mikasa is a fitness demon. We might die.” I chuckle while Mikasa punches me in the arm.

“They aren’t hard, you’re just a little sissy.” Mikasa retorts back.

“Whatever, lead the way Lord Squat A Lot”

“Hey, you’re just jealous because my ass looks better than yours!” 

“Excuse me, my ass is the best around! Ymir, judge them.”

Ymir touches my ass, then Mikasa’s. Starts checking them out. The works.

“Okay, I’ve reached my conclusion. Eren, your ass is the best, but that’s because it has a lot of fat on it and would make it fun to play with. Mikasa, you have buns of steel, they would be no fun to play with.” I blush at that statement.

“Do these pants make my butt look fat?” I say with a higher pitch voice.

“Doesn’t matter the pants, sweetcheeks, your ass is fat.” Ymir laughs out.

“Rude” I say with a pout.

“Okay, are we done talking about butts? I wanna get to the gym please.” Mikasa says, with a slight blush. She might have enjoyed Ymir touching her butt. No one but me knows this, but Mikasa is a bit of a perve. She hides it well. I chuckle under my breath.

There were occasional butt touches from Ymir on the walk to the gym, which made me blush every time. If I didn’t know she was completely enamoured with Christa, I’d think that she was flirting with me. But we’re just really good friends. Honestly, after Armin and Mikasa, she’s my best friend. She’s a bitch, but I value her nonetheless. Finally we make it to the gym. It isn’t super crowded, but there’s a decent amount of people here. I turn to look at Mikasa and start to dig my own grave. She has the looks of a drill sergeant in her eye. We’re in for a world of pain.

“Kasa, please go easy on me, I haven’t worked out in a couple of weeks.” I say.

“Nonsense, you’re soft, we must fix that. We’re starting off on the treadmills, 30 minutes. I expect at least 2 miles.” She commands.

Fuck this, I’m dying today. Goodbye world, I haven’t known you very long. Tell my friends I love them.

After 30 minutes of running on the treadmill, I’m dead. My legs feel like jello. I’m sweating profusely, and because of that, my clothes are clinging to my skin, making me uncomfortable. Why am I so out of shape in just a couple of weeks? Okay, my diet is probably not the best, but that’s beside the point. 

Next, we’re working on free weights. Kind of have free reign when it comes to this, all Mikasa is requiring me to do is continuous work for the next 30 minutes. After these 30 minutes are up, we’ll be moving to the machines for another 30 minutes, followed by a 30 minute cooldown and stretch. I haven’t exactly done this workout before, must be new.

 

**Mikasa POV**

I’m really liking this new workout that appeared on my arm last night. It’s a fairly simple 2 hour workout. We’re currently lifting free weights. I look over to see Eren on the bench press. I walk over to him.

“Hey, need someone to spot you?” I ask.

“Yeah, thanks Kasa.”

I go to stand behind him, but am suddenly not even paying attention to him. Because right in front of me is a glorious butt. It’s perfectly sculpted, and looks great in that squat. Her back looks great too. The muscles that ripple beneath the skin. I’d like her to model for my fitness blog. She’d fit perfectly next to Alice Matos and Jessica Arevalo. I can slightly hear a muffled “Kasa, Kasa fucking help” but I don’t pay attention. All I can focus on is the hot piece of muscle that is the girl in front of me. Let’s just say her face is perfection too. Wait why is she turned around? Oh fuck! She’s walking this way.

“You’re friend is dying.” A cold, yet beautiful voice says to me.

“What?” I ask, still staring into her icy blue eyes.

I can hear more muffled curses and when I look down I see a red faced Eren trapped underneath the bar.

“Sorry Eren.” I say as I easily lift the bar off his chest.

“What the fuck Kasa? You never zone out while working out.” 

I barely listen to him though. I’m more focused on the girl in front of me.

“Hi, I’m Mikasa. This is Eren. I must say that your squat form is perfect. It’s rare to see girls in here that can actually do a proper squat” I hold out my hand for her to shake.

“I’m Annie, nice to meet you. And thanks, I’ve been lifting for a while now.” She reaches out to grab my hand, that’s when I notice. We have matching workout regimens on our arms. She must have noticed it too because when she looks back up at me, there’s a faint, soft smile on her face. 

“Did you write this?” I ask.

“Yeah, that’s mine. I think it’s a fitting place for us to meet.”   
“Yeah, it is.” I say with a smile of my own.

I can briefly hear Eren shuffle away from us, to give us privacy or go make fun of me with Ymir, I don't know.

 

**Eren POV**

Jesus, I thought I was only figuratively going to die, not literally. Of course Mikasa had to be staring at some girl’s ass while I was trying to max out on the bench press. Sometimes I wish she was as cold as she looks, that perviness almost killed me. I start to look for Ymir, noticing she’s by the free weights doing bicep curls. 

“Ymir, Mikasa almost let me die.”   
“What happened?”   
“That happened.” I say while pointing towards Annie’s ass.

“Haha, wow, I never thought Mikasa had such a side to her, I like her even more now.” 

“This is serious Ymir! Not only did I almost die, but Mikasa also found her soulmate. But I can’t really be that happy for her cuz the bitch almost killed me!”   
“Eren, calm the fuck down. You didn’t die, except maybe some of your brain cells due to lack of oxygen. Well shit, you can’t afford to lose those.”   
“Oh shut up Ymir, you’re such a bitch.”

“Yes, but you love me so much.”   
“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”   
“Christa helps me sleep at night.” Ymir says with a wink.

“Jesus, I did not need to know that Ymir! But I think I’m going to use Annie as a distraction to get out of here. I desperately need lunch. Wanna ditch with me?”

“Yeah, I’ll text everyone so we can spill the good news, maybe explain how it happened.”   
“Nah, Kasa would kill me if everyone knew she was a perve at heart. She’d probably kill you too. But yeah, let’s get everyone together, even though we just saw them yesterday, I kinda miss everyone.”

“Alright, how about we go to that diner a block away from campus? I hear that they have good burgers for relatively cheap.”   
“That sounds perfect. I’m going to go tell Mikasa we’re heading out and invite her and Annie to come with us. Then I’m going to shower and change.”

“Alright, see you in a bit.”   
I walk back towards the newly found soulmates. They seem to be deep in conversation while Mikasa is on the bench press.

“Hey Kasa, Ymir and I are heading out soon. We’re going to go to lunch with the group. Want to go with us? Oh and Annie, you’re more than welcome to come with us. I’m sure everyone would love to meet you.” 

“Yeah, we’ll be there in a little bit. Where are you going?” Mikasa asks me.

“The diner that’s a block away from campus. I’ll make sure there’s a spot for the two of you. Don’t wait long. People don’t have that long of a break.”   
“Yeah, yeah. Go shower, you stink.”   
“See you Kasa. Love you. Nice to meet you Annie.”

“You too, Eren. Bye.” Annie says with a slight wave of the hand.

Hopefully she treats Mikasa right. She needs someone solid in her life. That can give her something that neither Armin nor I can give her. I make my way into the locker room to take a fast shower. Looks like I’m the only one in here so before stepping into the scalding water, I turn on some As I Lay Dying. I quickly wash my hair and scrub my body until it’s pink. When I get out I dry myself off and start to get dressed.

“Turn that shit off, some people don’t want to listen to everything you do.” I hear a deep voice say to me.

“Sorry!” I yell back and turn my music off.

When I walk out, the owner of the voice is just leaving the locker room. But not before I catch a sight of a fit, shorter body with black hair. 

 

Walking out of the locker room with my bag, I spot Ymir towards the front by the door.

“Hey Ymir, ready to go?”

“Yeah, most of everyone is going, I think Hanji is coming too because Armin invited Erwin. Annie and Mikasa went into the locker room as I was leaving so they should be close behind us, unless something freaky happens.” Ymir says with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“That’s just disgusting, Ymir, she’s my sister. I don’t want to think about that. Let’s just get going.”   
“Lead the way!”

I walk out the door, followed by Ymir and we start making our way to the small diner. It isn’t that far of a walk and it’s beautiful outside. 

“Hey Ymir, I have a question.”   
“Sure, what is it? Need to know where babies come from?”   
“God, what is your problem? I had that talk already! But no, how did you and Christa meet?” 

“Ah, it’s kind of mushy and not my thing, so obviously Christa was the mastermind behind it all. When we first started to get signs of the soulmate thing, Christa would start sending me on scavenger hunts. The first time I expected to just see her wherever she lead me to, but no, the sweet little devil would just leave me presents. So to let her know I got it, I would draw whatever I found. This went on for a couple of months. I was starting to get annoyed because I just wanted my soulmate, not just presents. But then one day, when I followed the directions, there she was, sitting on the bench she wrote about. I quickly sketched out the bench and her back and when she turned around, she had the cutest look on her face. Then it was the cheesy romance movie shit where she ran to me and I picked her up and spun her around then kissed her cheek. I fell in love instantly.” 

I just grimace. “Definitely does not sound like you. I can see how she was the one who came up with that idea. Too sappy for my taste.”   
“I couldn’t agree more. But for my Christa, I’ll be the sappiest mother fucker out there.”

“Gross. But anyways. I’m trying to figure out how I should go about finding my soulmate. We’ve just seen each other’s signs once and that was yesterday. What do you think?”

“Honestly, just let it happen. You have school to focus on, and besides, it just happened yesterday. Don’t get your panties twisted with worry. It’ll happen when it happens. And who knows. Maybe you’ve already run into each other, so it could just be a matter of time, right?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks Ymir. Even though you’re a stone cold ice queen, you’re still a really great friend.”

When Ymir and I finally reach the diner we see that everyone, besides Annie and Mikasa, are already here. I wave to Armin and Erwin who are talking about some book that they read. Hanji, Connie, and Sasha are all practically screaming with each other. Curious, I decide to head over to that group.

“Sasha, why did you have to get THAT tattoo? Now it’s stuck on me too!” I hear Connie ask the girl, who surprisingly didn’t have food in her mouth.

“Oh come on Connie, don’t you like the unicorn?” She responds.

“Okay fine, I guess it’s kind of cool.” He laughs.

“WOO, I win!” She yells.

“Hey guys, what’s going on over here?” I ask the three.

“Oh hey Eren. Yeah Sasha here got a temporary tattoo from the coin machine and when she put it onto her hand, it appeared on Connie’s hand. Soooo, we have a new pair of soulmates!” Hanji squeals with delight. I see her look at my arm and she gets this devious look into her eye that kind of scares me a little bit. I choose to ignore it.

“That makes a second pairing today. While Mikasa, Ymir and I were at the gym this morning, Mikasa met her soulmate. Her name is Annie, and she’s a fitness dweeb like Mikasa is. They should be here soon actually.”   
And with that, the sound of the bell above the door signals the arrival of the last 2 members of the group, and they all settle down for some lunch.

 

**Levi POV**

Well, today is Friday. I have such mixed emotions about today. The good side to it being Friday is that I won’t have classes for 2 whole days, but then again, I also agreed to go to the club tonight with a large group of people. I have already tried to get out of going, but every time Hanji convinces me to go once again. She’s a frustrating person and is almost as stubborn as myself. She keeps showing me pictures of the group we’re going with and asks if there’s anyone I think is attractive. I choose not to respond except with a “fuck off shitty glasses”. Although I do have to admit, there was one that I found appealing to the eye. It was the one I remember from the ice cream social, that ended up getting chocolate ice cream all over him. He had chocolate brown hair, that seemed too wild to tame. He had sun-kissed tan skin. And then his eyes, I have never seen eyes that color before. I’m sure I would struggle to mix paints together to match them. He had one eye that was teal, almost the color of the ocean. Then his other eye was an amber color that resembles molten gold. I’m sure the pictures that Hanji has doesn’t do them justice. 

I have about 30 minutes until my first class, so I get up and change into simple jeans and a black t-shirt. I’ll be changing before I leave tonight, so I don’t need to worry about dressing up super nice right now. Wait, why am I thinking about trying to look nice tonight? Who am I trying to impress? It definitely is not the bicolored eye boy I haven’t stopped thinking about, hell no. 

 

I’m walking to class when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I haven’t checked my messages since I woke up this morning. I’m not surprised to see 5 from Hanji and 1 from Erwin.

**9:53**

**From Shitty Glasses:** Good morning Ravioli!!! 

**10:01**

**From Shitty Glasses:** Don’t forget about tonight!

**10:02**

**From Shitty Glasses:** We’ll be leaving around 20:00 tonight.

**10:02**

**From Shitty Glasses:** So make sure you’re ready.

**10:15**

**From Eyebrows:** Are you still coming tonight? I need to let Armin know so he can properly reserve some tables for us at the club.

**10:20**

**From Shitty Glasses:** Ravioli, I’m bored, entertain me! 

I roll my eyes at my texts. I choose to right now lock my phone and put it back into my pocket. I’ll text them once I’m seated in class. I make it to class in another 5 minutes and am soon pulling out a blank canvas and some oil paints to begin working on one of our first projects of the semester. We’re first doing a scenery piece, but I’m not sure the points the professor would like for us to include, so I can’t get started. Instead I decide to text the annoying fucks back.

**10:29**

**To Eyebrows:** Unfortunately I am still going. How are we all getting there? Because I have no idea how to get there.

**10:30**

**To Shitty Glasses:** Why don’t you bother one of your other friends shitty glasses? I’m in class and don’t have the time to put up with you. Go experiment on something. Just don’t text me until class is over. Unless you’d like your phone shoved up your ass.

**10:31**

**From Eyebrows:** Ah, the whole group will be meeting in front of our dorm. We’ll be carpooling from there. You and I can walk down together a little bit before 20:00.

I don’t text him back, there’s no need for it. Just as I put my phone back in my pocket, the professor walks in. She starts explaining what she expects to find in our scenery. It has to be of nature, so absolutely no buildings or anything can be in the piece. Also, she would like at least one tree. And then to throw in a twist, she wants something from our imagination to come to life inside the piece, something that fits within the world of our scenery. The mediums used can be any kind of paint. Just that the piece has to be larger than 8”x11”. That’s nice, since I already have out a large piece of canvas and oil paints because that is my favorite medium to work with. Although sometimes it’s a pain because it takes forever to dry. I need to buy a japan drier painting medium the next time I go to Blick.  

My idea for my painting is to have a lot of large trees. As if within a forest. It will be a fairly dark piece due to the fact of having many tall trees in one area would cause little sunlight to pass through the leaves and branches. But I’ll be making it light enough to be able to see what I’m adding into my piece. I’m going to have people soaring through the trees. Many will be further into the painting but I will have one that is closer and looking back, as if they’re running away from something. On the person closest you’ll be able to see a dark green cloak with wings on the back.

We have two weeks to finish this bigger project, with some smaller projects thrown in. I have a lot to do, so I waste absolutely no time. 

 

Before I know it, class is over. I have the majority of my sketch done, so for next class I’ll be able to get started on painting. I place my canvas in my art cubicle and place my paints in my locker. Since I didn’t start painting today, I don’t have much to clean up, besides a lot of eraser shavings. After I finish cleaning up my space, I say goodbye to the professor and head out the door. I’m meeting up with Petra for lunch today so I’m making my way to the dining hall to meet her. I immediately see her when I walk in, so I walk over to her. She greets me with a smile and I nod my head towards her as my own greeting. Once I set my stuff down, we both walk up to the lines to grab some food before we head back to the table.

“So Levi, are you actually going tonight?” Petra asks me.

“Yeah, I guess I am. I’m not really looking forward to it. I hate crowds, especially ones with drunk people in them.”   
“I can understand that, sometimes I can’t stand them. But I love all the people we’re going with, and none of them can drink. So none of us will be drunk. They all just want to go and dance. I’m sure you’ll love this group, Levi. They’re all really nice, they’ll accept you with open arms I’m sure of it.”   
“Thanks Petra.”   
“No problem hun. I’ll stay by your side if you’d like. Although, I’m pretty sure I’ll dance a little. You should definitely dance with me!”

“I don’t dance.”   
“Oh come on Levi, you can’t go to a club without dancing.”   
“I’ll die before I dance.”   
“Whatever, I’m sure someone will be able to get you to dance.”

I just hum, and go back to eating my burger. 

 

This day went by way too fast. Now here it is, already 18:30 and I have to leave in about an hour and a half. I decide to go ahead and take a shower. Hopefully that will ease my nerves a little. I turn the water on, and turn it to hot. It takes a couple minutes before the water is warm enough for me to get in, but when it is, I sigh. The hot water relieves the tension that has built up into my shoulders and back. I stay in the shower until the hot water runs cold, then I get out. I wrap the towel around my waist and head back into my room to get dressed. What does one wear to a club? I have no idea, I’ve never been to one before. I just settle on something easy, an  [ outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/levi_clubbin/set?id=196626849) that I feel comfortable in, but I think I still look good. Not like I’m trying to impress anyone anyways. Eyebrows walks in with coconut while I’m fixing my hair.

“Hey Rivaille, this is Armin. I’m not sure if you two have met yet.” Erwin says.

“You can just call me Levi. A lot of Americans struggle in getting the pronunciation correct. Although I’m sure you’d be able to get it correct. But still, you can call me Levi.”

“Hi Levi, it’s so good to finally meet you. We’ve all heard so much about the mysterious other friend. Everyone is dying to meet you.” Armin extends his hand for me to shake, which I do reluctantly. 

“Alright, well we should probably head down to meet up with everyone. You ready to go, Rivaille?” Erwin asks.

“Yeah, as ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s get this shit over with so I can come back and sleep.”

And with that, the three of us head down to the lobby of the dorm building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know if there are any mistakes that I and my beta missed. I'm still open for suggestions for future events and such. Comments, Kudos, and the works are much appreciated. Like seriously. They keep me writing.  
> Some shoutouts:  
> @JustAJellyfish: for the Hanji showing Levi pictures, and Levi secretly finding Eren stunning.
> 
> Also, sorry if Mikasa is OOC inside her head. My sister and I had the wild idea to make her a major perv inside her mind and then be her normal, cold self on the outside. I find it hilarious. Not sure if anyone else does.  
> I have some fun things planned for future chapters, so bear with me.   
> See you next chapter time! :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the club. Be prepared, it gets exciting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I apologize so much for this taking me a month to do. This past month has been incredibly stressful and busy with finals, moving, and visiting my boyfriend for a much needed vacation. So again I apologize. I made this chapter longer than every other chapter just to make up for it. So please enjoy it.  
> I added my beta as my co-author because she basically is. Although my fingers are the ones typing, she's always sitting next to me helping me figure out what to say so I figured I'd give her the title of co-author instead of just beta, even though she still is my beta.   
> So please, enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it.

**Eren POV**

“Kasa, help me find something to wear for tonight!” I say desperately. We currently have 30 minutes before we have to meet up with everyone, and here I am, standing in my dorm room in my boxers surrounded by clothes.

“Eren, you’re 18, you should know how to dress yourself.”

“I know how to dress myself! It’s just, I wanna look good, like goooood. You get it?”

“Yes, I get it. Go sit on your bed, I’ll find something for you to wear.”

After only a couple minutes she comes back with an  [ outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/eren_clubbing/set?id=196629972) for me to wear.

“How do you do that? I was standing here for 20 minutes before I called you!”

“Magic. Now hurry up and finish getting ready. It’s a 10 minute walk to the other dorm, so move your ass.”

“Yes mother.”   
I quickly get dressed into the clothes that Mikasa picked out and admire myself in the mirror. She did a good job at picking my clothes. Granted, she looks pretty good in her  [ outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/mikasa_club/set?id=198067672) as well so I’m not super surprised she is able to pick something nice for me too. I decide to change the plugs in my ears from the flesh colored tone to teardrop teal ones. The reason I wear the flesh colored ones is because my father would have beat me senseless had he known I gauged them up to 00g. He never noticed with these though, but now that I’m out of the house, I can finally wear my pretty ones. 

“Those bring out your eyes, Eren.” Mikasa says as she walks up behind me and hugs me around the waist, resting her chin on my shoulder. “I’m glad you can finally wear my present.”

“Yeah, I am too. I haven’t really had much time to breathe and realize we’re finally out of that place. But every time I do think about it, I just, Mikasa, it feels so good.”

“It does, we’re free Eren. Besides him sending us money every month, we don’t ever have to hear from him again. He isn’t even paying for school since we got free rides.” 

I turn around and squeeze Mikasa tightly before letting her go with a smile on my face. I quickly wipe a tear from her eye before her makeup smudges.

“Hey! Kasa, do my makeup. I want to look smexy.”

“Oh lord, Eren. You already look hot, but I guess I can put some eyeliner on you.”

“Thanks!”

She walks over to her purse that she had placed on my bed upon arriving to the room. She rummages around in it for a minute before pulling out an eyeliner pencil. 

“Alright, hold still. I’m just going to put some on your waterline because you really don’t need much to make your eyes pop.” She says as she places a hand on my face to steady my head.

“Is Armin already over at the other dorms?”

“Yeah, he and Erwin were hanging out earlier so I think he just went over there already with him.”

“Okay, cool. I’m excited about going to the club. We never really got to go out much so I’m actually really pumped, even if we can’t drink yet.”

“Yeah me too, but I do think there’s going to be an after party at Jean’s apartment with some booze. His friend was able to get some. Would you want to go to that?”

“Hell yeah I would. What’s college if there isn’t any alcohol?”

“Um, probably getting good grades. Just remember not to overdo it on the alcohol while you’re here, Eren. We don’t get the luxury of being caught and still affording to be here. If we do get in trouble, there’s a chance we could lose our scholarships.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. I know already! I’m not going to fuck up my shots of being successful in life.”

“Alright, I’m glad you know. But we should probably get going if we want to make it on time.”   
There was a knock on my door.

“That must be Sasha and Connie, perfect timing.” Mikasa says as she goes to open the door. 

I quickly put on my shoes and take one last look in the mirror. I think it’s about time I got some more piercings. And with that thought, I’m making my way out of the door behind Mikasa. Sasha and Connie are talking excitedly in front of us. I grab ahold of Mikasa’s hand and give it a light squeeze. When she squeezes back, I can’t help the smile that spreads across my face. Her and I have finally gotten our wings to fly.

 

After 10 minutes of walking across campus, we’re walking into the courtyard of the dorm we’re meeting in front of. There’s a huge group of people I can only assume is the group going to the club. Some of the people are already walking towards the parking lot, we did arrive a little late afterall. So it looks like Sasha and Connie will be riding in Reiner’s car and Mikasa and I will be riding in Jean’s car. After hopping into the car, Jean starts playing party music to get us all pumped for the night. 

“You guys coming to my place after we leave the club? Scored us some booze!” I hear Jean yell over the music.

“Hell yeah we are!” I yell back.

“Fuck yeah, it’s party time bitches!”

I can only laugh at Jean and start dancing to the music, awkwardly since I’m sitting in a car.

“Mikasa, dance with me!”   
“Eren, you look like an idiot” she responds.

“When doesn’t he look like an idiot?” Jean playfully asks.

“Shut up horseface! You look like an idiot just as much as I do!” I say while kicking his seat.

“Ha, you fucking admitted it.”

“I know I’m an idiot sometimes, might as well embrace it!” I exclaim.

“Whatever Jaeger.”   
“You’re just jealous you can’t be as confident as me.”   
“In your dreams!

“Hey you two, stop bickering before I turn this car around, even if Jean is the one driving. Don’t think I can’t do it.” Mikasa interrupts.

“Yes mother.” Jean and I reply in unision. Marco laughs quietly from the passenger seat.

The club is about a 15 minute drive from campus, and we, okay Marco and I, spend that 15 minutes dancing like idiots to party music in Jean’s car. Mikasa just laughs at us while Jean is singing along to whatever song is playing. I know he would be dancing if he wasn’t driving, he’s an idiot just like me and his soulmate. 

We pull into the parking lot of the club at the same time as Reiner and co. The other half of our group must already be in line or inside. When I get out of the car, I’m laughing too hard to even say hi to anyone. Marco is as well. We walk ahead of everyone else, ready to get inside. Sweet little Marco is a crazy dancer, and he loves doing it, so he’s just about as excited as I am. The 8 of us, Reiner, Bertolt, Sasha, Connie, Marco, Jean, Mikasa, and I get up to the line and I’m about to burst with anticipation. I’m ready to let loose tonight. It’s going to be great.

“Hey, are you guys going to Jean’s after we leave?” I ask the other people that weren’t in our car.

“I believe Bertolt and I will be there.” Reiner replies.

“Jean, will there be food provided?” Sasha asks.

“Of course, what kind of party would it be if there wasn’t food?” Jean responds to her.

“Well then Connie and I will be there.” 

“Cool, the more the merrier”

We’re finally at the front of the line. After showing the bouncer our ID’s and getting our hands marked with a black ‘x’, we’re making our way inside. It’s dimly lit with a whole bunch of colorful lights bouncing off the walls, floor, and ceiling. I spot Armin, only because of his tall ass boyfriend, and make my way over to him. Upon reaching him, I slide my arm around his waist.

“Looking good babe” I whisper in his ear, causing Armin to squeak.

“Geez! Eren! You gave me a heart attack.” Armin says with a blush. “Glad you all made it! I had about 3 tables reserved next to each other. So whenever you all get tired of dancing, just come back here.”

“Sorry Ar, I couldn’t help myself. You look so damn cute tonight.” I respond with a wink. I wasn’t kidding, he looked adorable in black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a baby blue cardigan. 

“I have to agree with him.” Erwin says, placing his arm around Armin’s shoulders. This causes Armin to blush even darker. 

“Guys, stop” he whines while covering his face with his hands.

“Eren, leave Armin alone, we don’t need him combusting tonight.” Mikasa says.

I’m quickly pulled to the side in a bone crushing hug. Must be Hanji.

“Well if it isn’t my beautiful eyed cutie! So glad you’re here! I missed you!” Hanji squeals.

“Hanji...can’t...breathe…” I pant out, she quickly releases me. “Thank you, I missed you too Hanji. How did classes go this week?”

“We are not talking about classes right now. Come on, let’s go dance!”

Even if I didn’t want to dance, there was no getting out of her grip. So I run behind her trying to keep up. We are soon swallowed into the sea of grinding bodies. We are separated quickly, but at this point I don’t care anymore. I let the music take control. I don’t want to toot my own horn, but I do believe I’m a good dancer. I can move pretty fluidly. So right now, my hips are swaying to the beat of the music, my eyes are closed, and I feel free. 

I can feel the prickling sense of someone watching me so I open my eyes and look through the crowd. My gaze flickers to that of a dark haired boy sitting next to Erwin at our tables. He must be the friend we haven’t met yet. I put a little more sway into my hips. I make sure our eyes don’t meet so he doesn’t look away from me, because for some reason, I enjoy his eyes lingering on me. I look at him out of the corner of my eye, and what I see is quite appealing. His eyes, from what I can see, are a light grey. He’s a very attractive guy with a resting bitch face. I’m not sure what’s attracting me to him, but damn do I want to get to know him if it’s the only thing I accomplish this year. 

 

**Levi POV**

This is going to be a long night, I just know it. I’m currently squeezed into the backseat along with Petra, Hanji, and Oluo (Petra’s ‘soulmate’). Thankfully, I got in last so I got a window seat. I think we’re almost to the club by now, and if I said I was ready to be there, I’d only be half lying. I’m ready to be out of this car. But I am not ready for the sweat and loud music that will be the club. The only thing that I’m looking forward to, not that I’ll ever mention it, is potentially getting to the meet the bicolor eyed boy that I can’t get out of my head. I’m not sure why I keep thinking about him, I’ve never even met the guy. And honestly, I’ve never felt any attraction towards anyone before. So this is all new to me, and it’s weird. Can’t say I like it, but I can’t say I dislike it either. So I reiterate, weird. 

Thinking about all of this made the time fly, cuz now we’re parked and Petra is waiting for me to open the door so she can get out. I quickly open the door and step out of the car. 

“Alright, so we’re still waiting on some people, but I think we can go ahead inside and grab our tables before they arrive.” Erwin addresses the group. After hearing approvals of this idea, Erwin leads the way to the line outside the door. “Everyone have their ID’s?” he asks. 

“Yes dad!” Hanji all but yells back.

Erwin just chuckles and turns his attention to his small boyfriend. 

“Shitty Glasses, hold my spot.” I say to her, before walking away from the line.

“Where are you going shorty? Not leaving are you?” 

I don’t reply to her. I would leave, but I have no idea how to get back. As I get a little closer to the cars, I pull out my pack of cigarettes. I don’t care about slowly killing myself with these little death sticks, but I don’t want to risk hurting anyone else. And here people say I don’t have a heart. I light up the small stick and inhale a big breath of smoke. I slowly release it into the night. I can hear the bass of the music coming from inside the club and I shudder. If I can hear it all the way out here, then my ears will be bleeding by the end of tonight. I just remain standing in the parking lot, looking up at the sky, smoking.

“Ravioli! We’re almost to the door, hurry up!” I hear Hanji yelling to me.

With the rolling of my eyes, I drop the cigarette on the ground before grinding my heel on it to put it out. I turn around and make my way back up to the group. We make it to the front of the line, get stamps on our hands for reentry, and head inside. I can already feel the mugginess that happens when a lot of sweaty bodies are too close to one another. I see Erwin and Armin go off together, probably to claim the reservation for the tables. Most everyone is already heading to the dance floor. The only people that stay behind, besides Armin and Erwin, are myself, Hanji, Mike, and a blonde girl that I haven’t met before, I think I remember her name being Annie. 

We are soon joined by two girls. They introduce themselves to me as Ymir and Christa. After greetings, the two of them head to the dance floor. While watching them, I get quite shocked. The little blonde, who rivals Petra in sweetness, is dancing so suggestively with the brown haired girl. They clearly are together. 

I have yet to see the boy I’ve been thinking about, and I start to feel a little bummed out. I hope he shows up tonight. 

Erwin and Armin walk over to show those remaining to the tables, and I immediately sit down.

“Hey Levi, would you like something to drink?” Mike asks me.

“Just water please.” I respond.

“Would anyone else like something to drink?” He asks those remaining.

I don’t listen to their response, but I do watch him walk towards the bar at the back of the club. I get pulled from watching him by a screeching Hanji and someone clearly struggling to breathe. Looking over, I see the product of my thoughts these past few days. He’s here, and those pictures Hanji showed me really did the man before me no justice. He’s beautiful in every sense. The way his eyes light up when he smiles at Hanji. His voice soothes the soul. Fuck when did I become a poet? Again, people say I don’t have a heart, I don’t get it. I watch the poor boy get dragged off by Hanji towards the dance floor. Because I’m too busy watching him dancing, quite good I might add, I barely notice Hanji ditch him and make her way towards me.

“You should go dance with him.” She says to me

“What?” I break my gaze from the chocolate haired boy to stare at my crazy friend, who is being surprisingly calm.

“Come on Levi, I can see you staring at him with a look I’ve never seen on you before. You think he’s cute don’t you?”   
“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Besides, I don’t dance.”

“Levi, stop denying yourself this.”

“Who are you, and what have you done with Shitty Glasses?”

She just laughs loudly, ah there she is. She doesn’t continue to talk so I take this as my chance to go back to watching the boy. To be honest, I would love to go dance with him. But as I’ve mentioned before, I’m very new to this feeling and I have no idea how to go about it without making a fool of myself. Besides, if I went and danced with him now, it’d probably turn sexual with the way he’s already dancing, and I’m not ready for that. The boy is leaving the dance floor and heading back towards the tables. I quickly look away, in fear of being caught looking. I do see him, however, walk up to coconut and drag him back to the dance floor. At this point, he starts dancing crazily, different from how it was 5 minutes ago. Coconut can’t keep up, but bright eyes is trying his hardest to get him to move. A few more from their group join in with the erratic movements, only a few managing to keep up with his intense dancing. I find myself smirking at his antics. I can find it annoying when Hanji does it, but when he does it, it’s almost adorable. 

It doesn’t take long for him to wear himself out, and the small group of teenagers make their way back to the rest of the group. 

“Jean, get me something to drink! Marco too, we danced too hard!” Bright Eyes yells to horseface. His face is flushed from all the dancing he did. I look down at my drink, watching the condensation run down the sides of the glass. 

“Hey, are you the mysterious friend we have yet to meet?” I hear a voice say and I look up for grey eyes to be met with teal and amber eyes. My heart starts pounding in my chest. 

“Merde alors.” I mutter under my breath. “Oui. I’m Levi.”

“My name’s Eren. I hate to be rude so soon after meeting, but where are you from? I love your accent.”

“France.” I really need to get better at this small talk thing. But with my heartbeat pounding behind my ears, I can barely think.

“That’s so cool. I’ve always wanted to travel to Europe and visit a lot of the countries, France and Germany included. But sadly this is the furthest I’ve ever been from home.”

“Yeah, same here. Germany is pretty interesting though.”

“Oh, that must have been insensitive of me, sorry I don’t think before I speak. But, you’ve been to Germany? That’s amazing. I’m jealous”

At this point, horseface comes back with Eren’s drink and I swear he almost shits himself when he sees me.

“Oh, hey there Levi. How are you doing?” He asks me while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Jean! How have you met the mysterious friend and not say anything about it?” Eren exclaims.

“I had no idea it was him. He’s my studio neighbor in art. So we’ve already met, briefly.” Jean replies while giving Eren a look I can’t quite decipher. But it seems Eren got it because suddenly his mouth drops open.

“Wait, you don’t mean…?” He stutters out. With a nod from Jean and me getting increasingly more confused by the minute, Eren turns to me with the most serious expression on his face. “I am so sorry.”   
“What the hell are you talking about?” I ask.

“Well, I did something terrible. I meant to try and find you earlier to apologize but a lot has happened this week and well, I kind of forgot. Do you remember how on Monday someone ran into you and spilled their drink on you? Well that was me. I’m so sorry, I was running late and I couldn’t stop to apologize and make sure you were okay. Please don’t hate me. Is your shirt ruined? I can get you a new one. Ugh I feel horrible.” 

I sigh, of course the Bright Eyed brat had to be the little shit that ran into me. But right now, as he’s rambling out an apology with a pleading look in his eye, I almost can’t be mad at him. 

“Don’t worry about it. But I will take you up on the offer to get me a new one.” 

His face immediately shows relief. I can’t help the small twitch upwards of my lips. 

“Oh thank god. When would you like to go? I’m free the whole weekend!” he says.

“Maybe tomorrow or Sunday.”

“Okay cool. Hey, would you like to dance?”

“I don’t dance.”   
“You can’t come to a club to just sit here. Try it once, if you don’t like it you can sit back down again.”

I stand up and hold out my hand. “Fine. You coming, brat?” His face breaks into a toothy smile and he eagerly grabs my hand, almost immediately pulling me out to the dance floor. When we reach the mass of people, I can tell he’s hesitant to dance with me. So he just starts jumping in time with the music. 

“Tch, I didn’t come to jump, I came to dance” I mutter under my breath and quickly spin him around and pull him against me. He freezes up, so I place my hands on his hips to encourage him to start moving, because what the hell right? His hips began to sway ever so slightly, he still seems to be a little tentative in dancing with me. Pulling him closer to me, I begin to sway my hips with his, which seems to spur him on. His back pushes into my chest and he dips lower.  He lifts his arms above his head and glances back at me with a smirk. This brat thinks he can win me over that easily? I yank his hips to bring him closer to me and run my hands up his sides. The heat is pouring in on us from all sides and I can feel moisture building on my face. The warmth from his body is like fire against me and I want him. His hands fall to his sides and he leans his head back, and I smile to myself because I know that he’s hooked. I move my hands back to his hips and I feel something cold on my back. Like really cold. Holy shit what is on my fucking back. I turn around to look at the drunk bastard that is stammering out a slurred apology for spilling his drink on me. I give him ‘the look’ and he looks ready to piss himself. 

I open my mouth to say something to the guy, but before I know it there’s another voice coming over the top of the music.

“Alright guys, I think it’s time to head back to my apartment. Let’s go Eren, Levi.” Jean says. 

I shrug it off and stalk back towards the tables. Once back, we split into our original groups to head over to, I believe, Jean’s apartment. I really don’t want to go, but my ride is going there so I really have no other choice. 

 

**Hanji POV**

I don’t understand how these two idiots don’t understand that they’re soulmates. I mean, sure, they don’t have similar drawings on their arms, but the way they instantly hit it off. No one has ever gotten Levi to dance before, and yet Eren was able to do it in such a short amount of time. It’s time for momma Hanji to intervene and set them up. But I may need some help. Maybe Armin would be interested in helping, considering he is Eren’s best friend. Mikasa would, but I’m not sure if she’s a reliable mastermind. Armin it is then. We’re still waiting on a few more people to come back before we head over to Jean’s. I walk over to the small blonde and sweep him away from Erwin before the massive blonde can notice.

“Woah, Hanji, what’s up?” Armin asks.   
“Armin, my dear, I need your help with something of the utmost importance.”

He looks at me with a glimmer in his eyes, “what is this about, Hanji?”   
“Okay, this might sound crazy, but we need to hook Eren and Levi up together. They’re soulmates, and knowing our best friends, it will take them forever to figure it out. Before you ask, I saw the drawings on both of their arms, so I know for sure they’re soulmates. Even if I didn’t see that, I would know because no one has ever gotten Levi to dance, let alone the way that they were. So what do you say? Will you help me?”

Throughout my little speech, I see Armin’s devious little smile keep growing into a full blown smile.

“Of course I’ll help you. I stopped really paying full attention after you mentioned hooking them up, I started coming up with a plan. So you know how we’re all going to Jean’s? Well, Eren will be getting a tad drunk. I’m sure we can use that to our advantage. I’d say just draw on Eren when he gets tipsy because he most definitely will let you. I’m sure Levi won’t let you. But maybe do it when Levi isn’t around that way he doesn’t understand where it came from, and then when he sees Eren, it’ll click.”

“I knew I came to the right person. Alright, well let’s get to Jean’s so we can get Eren drunk.”

“Please, no harming my best friend. Just a friendly little drawing.”   
“Don’t worry darling Armin, no harm shall come to your friend, except for maybe after we set them up, depending who bottoms.” This statement causes Armin to blush a deep crimson.

“Oh my god Hanji! That was something I did not need to picture.”   
“Well why did you picture it then?”   
“Get out of here Hanji. Alright, well I think we finally got everyone together. We should get going. You’re riding in Erwin’s car right?”

“Yes I am.”

 

**Eren POV**

We finally make it back to Jean’s apartment, and to say I’m ready to get drunk is an understatement. It’s not as much fun dancing while sober, except I’m quite glad that I’ll remember dancing with Levi. That guy can move, that’s for sure. Too bad our fun was rudely interrupted by that guy spilling his drink on Levi. I’ll have to help him clean up. 

“Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourselves at home. Please don’t destroy it, otherwise no more get togethers here.” Jean announces to the group.

“Jean! Let’s break out the booze and play a drinking game! I have the perfect one in mind.” Hanji all but screams.

“Sounds like a plan. I have beer in the fridge, some vodka, whiskey, Jagermeister for the Jaeger boy because why the fuck not. Probably have some tequila as well. Pick your poison and let’s get this party started.”   
I roll my eyes at his Jagermeister joke because wow Jean. But since he bought it for me, I might as well drink some of it. 

“Jean, you have some Red Bull? I would like a Jagerbomb.” I ask.

“I should, check the fridge.”   
“Awesome, thanks man.”   
I go to the fridge and pull out the Red Bull and pour it into a glass. Then I pour a shot of the Jagermeister to drop into the glass. Once my drink is made, I head into the living room where some people have already sat around on the couches, chairs, and floor. Thank god Jean’s parents are rich and can pay for Jean to have a large apartment. Otherwise all 21 of us would definitely not be able to fit in here.

“Eren, sit next to me!” I hear Armin yell to me from the couch. I look over to him and see there’s a space between him and, shit, Levi. I feel my cheeks begin to burn a little bit with a slight blush. He’s even better looking in the light of the apartment. I walk over to them and plop down on the couch.

“Would you like a drink, Levi? I can go get you one,” I ask.

“Just grab me a beer please, thanks.” 

“Armin, hold my drink.” I hand my drink over to Armin and walk back into the kitchen to grab Levi a beer. Most people have already gone into the living room, so it’s just me, Jean, and Marco in the kitchen. 

“So, Jean, thanks for having all of us over and providing alcohol. Next time let me help pay for the alcohol.” I say.

“Yeah sure man. Let’s get going though, I’m curious to see what game Hanji has in mind. She can be a little crazy so I’m interested in what her twisted mind has come up with.”

I pop the top off the beer and walk back into the living room with Jean and Marco and sit back in my seat.

“Here you go,” I say while handing the beer over to Levi.

“So Shitty Glasses, mind telling us what your game is?” Levi asks Hanji.

“Ah yes! Alright, we’re playing Never Have I Ever. Rules are, the person talking will say something that they never have done before and if anyone in the circle has done it they drink. If no one takes a drink, then the original person must drink. We’ll just pick someone to start and go around in a circle. Sound good?”

“Sounds fine to me! I’ll start!” Connie says. “Never have I ever failed a class.”

Jean, Reiner, Oluo, Hanji, and myself take a drink.

“Hanji, you’ve failed a class??” I ask.

“Well, I didn’t really fail it. I just accidentally burned the eyebrows off my teacher in a chemistry class and they sort of kicked me out of the class, so I decided to drink anyways.”   
“Makes sense.” Levi mutters under his breath. 

“Alright, so who’s next?”

“Mine,” Eld says. “Never have I ever kissed someone.” All but Gunther drink. Poor dudes. 

“Alright guess it’s my turn now,” Mikasa says. “Never have I ever sucked a dick.”   
“Mikasa, that’s not even fair, you don’t even like dick,” I whine.

“Suck it up buttercup, now drink gaylord.”

Armin, Erwin, Sasha, Bertholt, Reiner, Hanji, Mike, Jean, Marco, Petra, and myself take a drink.

“Mike, what the hell, we’ve been friends forever and I’m just now finding out you like guys?” Erwin sounds flabbergasted.

“Oh honey, I like it all,” Mike responds with a wink.

“Fair enough.” Erwin laughs.

“Okay, my turn,” Annie says. “Never have I ever had sex.”

I turn to Mikasa and say, “that’s rough buddy.”

She flips me off while muttering something along the lines of, “get the fuck out of here with your damn Avatar quotes you loser.” Someone’s a little bitter I think.

At this ‘Never Have I Ever’, Armin, Erwin, Jean, Marco, Ymir, Krista, Reiner, and Bertholt take a drink. I have to do a double take when I see Armin take a shot of his drink.

“ARMIN!!! WHAT THE FUCK???? You’ve had sex and didn’t tell me?? I thought we were best friends, you cut me real deep just now.” I place my hand over my chest in mock hurt. “But good for you, I can’t believe you did it before me! We have to talk later okay?”

“Yeah we will, just not right now.” Armin blushes.

“I have to be included in this talk, I’ve known you just as long as he has.” Mikasa adds in.

“Of course Kasa.” I say.

After a couple rounds of this game, we’re all pretty drunk.

“Alright guys, I love you all to death, but I think I’ve learned some things that I never needed to know about each and every one of you fuckers. So let’s change the game to something else. Any suggestions?” Jean speaks up.

“OOH, let’s play truth or dare!” Sasha screams.

“That’s a good idea, brings me back to our old sleepover days, right Krista?” Ymir asks with a smirk. Krista blushes and elbows Ymir in the ribs.

“Okay, so since Sasha suggested it, she starts. Then whoever she asks will then choose the next person and so on. Also for our chicken, so if you pass on a truth or a dare, you have to remove your shirt, two your pants are gone. And three, well we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Hanji adds. 

“Alright, so Erwin, truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to give me that half eaten taquito you got in your hand.” Sasha says with a glint in her eye. I swear this woman.

“Damn, I really wanted this taquito, but I’m not backing out now. Here you go you bottomless pit.” Erwin says while looking at all the food trash surrounding Sasha and Connie. He tosses the taquito over to Sasha and begins to look around the group to find his prey. His eyes land on Armin when someone pipes up, “No way, you can’t do your boyfriend, you need variety in your life!”

“Fine then, Levi, truth or dare.”   
“Truth.”   
“Boring!!!” Hanji screams.

“Shut up Shitty Glasses.”

“Alright, Levi, if you could fuck anyone in this room, who would it be?” Erwin slurs out.

For some reason my heart beats just a little bit faster. Do I want him to say me? Or someone else? Which would be better? But Levi doesn’t respond, he just removes his shirt. And god damn that body is FINE. Shit, I wish he said me.

“Mikasa, truth or dare.”

“Dare for days.” 

“I dare you to do pushups until you’re called on again,” Levi says.

Mikasa gets into position and begins doing pushups, Annie just smiles and stares at her.

“Alright, I needed to workout anyway with how much alcohol I consumed. Hopefully this doesn’t come back to bite me. But anyways, Armin, truth or dare?” Mikasa says through grunts of exertion.

“Dare.”  
“I dare you to give that hunk of your man a lap dance. Jean, cue the music!”  
Jean gets up and puts on the song [Fuck the Pain Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmFp0I8AZqw) by Peaches.

“Really Jean, you couldn’t have picked up a better song?” Armin whines while blushing a bright crimson. “Anyways, Mikasa, how long do I have to do this?”

“Until you feel something poking your butt.”

“You really are a perv, you know that?”   
“Yes, but you still love me my dear Armin.”

“That’s true.”   
Armin begins his little dance, and I must say, my little blonde friend really can move his body in any way that he so wishes. He rivals me when it comes to dancing. He’s only about 30 seconds into his dance when he stops.

“Really Eyebrows, you have no self control.” Levi retorts.

“Hey, I’m drunk, my boyfriend is hot and rubbing his ass on my dick. I can’t help it.”

Armin sits back down between me and Erwin, a little closer to Erwin now, however. He might not have any self control either.

“Okay, my question is for you Hanji. Truth or dare.”

“Well I will have to say dare, of course.” Hanji replies with a wink.

“I dare you to draw something of importance to you on anyone of your choosing.”

“What kind of dare is this shit?” Jean asks.

“Jean, shut up, I’m doing something here.” Armin shoots back.

“Damn, no more alcohol for you, you get a tad feisty don’t you?” Jean asks which Armin only replies with a wink and a blown kiss.

“Okay, I’m going to pick….YOU!” Hanji screams while pointing to me.

Oh lord, I better not get a dick drawn on me. That’d be horrible for my soulmate, well and me too I guess.

“Okay, do your worst, I mean best,” I say.

Hanji grabs a pen out of her pocket and walks over to me. She begins quickly drawing out two plants: one cactus and one venus fly trap.

“Damn Shitty Glasses, did you really have to draw your stupid Sawney and Bean,” Levi complains. “Wait a minute. What the fuck? Why is this on me?”   
“Oh dear Levi, how much have you had to drink tonight to where you can’t put two and two together. Why would something appear on your arm when I’m clearly drawing on Eren?”   
Holy shit, does this mean Levi is my soulmate? Fuck yeah bitches.

“Fuck. Soulmate shit. That’s why. I’m done for the night.” Levi says.

“Hey, you can crash in the guest room for the night, no one is capable of driving at the moment. Take Jaeger with you, he’s had enough to drink and fun for one night.” Jean tells Levi.   
“Fine, come on brat.” Levi says to me.

Levi takes my hand and pulls me up from the couch. I stumble a little bit upon standing, but Levi manages to catch me. He helps me walk to the bedroom and get my jeans off. I’m about to pass out when he crawls into bed next to me. He stays on his side of the bed. I slide closer to him and nuzzle his back with my head.

“Mmm, ‘m glad it’s you, Levi. You’re hot.” I say. 

Before passing out for the night, I hear a small chuckle and Levi saying, “me too, Bright Eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Same with Johannah21. We were writing the dirty dancing scene and couldn't stop laughing because at one point she wrote (in Levi's perspective), "I ram my bump stick into his knee because its all i can fckin reach my dudes. He seems turned on. I lick his knee caps. His knees collapse beneath him. The world crumbles from my grasp. Rosebud. Someone throws a goat. His name was ralph. Where is the roof. Never do crack." We laughed for a solid ten minutes. We are terrible at any form of smut, be it light or heavy. Thank you WikiHow for explaining how to dirty dance/grind. The pictures helped immensely.   
> ANYWAYS. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait. I apologize again. Now that it's summer I should have more time to work on this fic, but I don't want to promise anything because look where that got me for this chapter.  
> I'm still taking ideas from people for what they would like to see in future chapters.   
> Also, THEY FINALLY KNOW!!!! If I held off any longer on that part, Johannah21 would have hurt me. So yay!  
> Thank you for reading and sticking with me.  
> Love you! ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly there's a lot that goes on in this chapter. Like a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I've been a terrible author. I haven't updated in forever. I'm currently working two jobs and work every day, some days all day, so I haven't had the time or motivation to actually write. So I apologize. Just start expecting to see a chapter about once a month so you aren't disappointed. If I can do earlier than that, then I will. But I pushed through it tonight and managed to get a lot done, so please enjoy. I'm sorry if it seems rushed at the end. It's 2:30 in the morning and I'm exhausted right now...  
> *******There's a slight Trigger Warning in this chapter. There is implied suicide in here. I don't believe I went into great detail on it, but just know that it is there. And if there's anywhere in here that offends you, I sincerely apologize. I do not mean to offend, I'm not sure what exactly could offend, but I'm sure there might be, because my co-author and I are pretty abrasive. So I'm sorry if we do offend you.********  
> Alright, this chapter is about 10,000 words. So I hope it was worth the wait!  
> Thanks to my beta, co-author and sister. OHHHH, she also drew fan-art for this fic! here's the link :)  
> http://thereswaterinmylungs.tumblr.com/post/147059773183/i-have-received-oral-permission-to-post-this-by-my  
> ^let me know if that doesn't work. But give lots of love to her, it was her first time using digital media! I think it turned out awesome.
> 
> THE FORMATTING IS TERRIBLE! I'M SORRY FOR THE EYESORE, I'LL TRY AND FIX IT!

**Levi POV**

I wake up to the sun shining through the window and groan. I try to turn around so my back is facing the window to sleep a little longer, but I can’t move. Why am I suddenly so heavy? To answer that question, however, I hear a mumbled “so soft” and something wraps tighter around my waist. What the actual fuck. Opening my eyes slightly, to protect from the sunlight, I look down and see a mop of brown hair sprawled out across my bare chest. Now I remember the events of last night. Found out the bright eyed beauty is my soulmate, which is kind of fantastic, not that anyone will ever know I think that. 

I start poking his cheek to try and wake him up, but he just pulls me closer to him. At this point, he’s almost on top of me.

“Brat, it’s time to wake up.”   
“‘m not a brat” comes a muffled voice from being pushed up against my chest.

“Better not be drooling on me.”

“Shhh, go back to sleep.”

Okay, I have to pee so I’m not dealing with this shit. Let’s see if the brat is ticklish. I smoothly reach my arm around towards his side and squeeze the top of his ribcage, just below the armpit. He immediately jerks to a sitting position.

“AH what the fuck Mikasa, I’m up, I’m up.” He clearly is not coherent just yet.

“Oi, I get we look somewhat similar, but I am definitely not female.”

“Levi? Why are we in the same bed?”

“Do you remember anything from last night?”

“No, not really to be honest, some things are hazy and most of it feels like a dream. Mostly the you being my soulmate part.” Eren mutters the last part. 

“No, that’s very much real, see?” I say while grabbing his arm and showing our matching -shitty- drawings of Hanji’s stupid ‘babies’. 

“WOAH, damn, I really wish I remembered more. Did, uh, anything happen between us?”

“Besides you basically smothering me in my sleep, no, you passed out shortly after lying down.”

“Oh thank god” he heaves a sigh of relief. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean for it to sound that way. I just want it to be, you know, special, and I’d like to remember it. Sorry, I’m being weird.”

“Shut up, brat, you’re fine.”   
“So, what do we do now that we’re, um, soulmates? I never really dated much, so I have little to no experience what-so-ever.”   
“I don’t have much experience either. How about we get up, go get breakfast, and I’ll still take you up on getting me a new shirt since you spilled shit all over my other one.”   
“Okay, yeah, that sounds good. There’s a cafe not too far from here that has some pretty damn good muffins and coffee.”

“How’s their tea?” I immediately ask. I’ve never been big on coffee, only in dire situations.   
“I’m not really sure, I’ve never really tried tea before, so I couldn’t tell you bad tea from the good.”   
“We’ll fix that.”

“I’m trusting you not to give me some gross shit.”

“Good tea is never gross.”

“Okay, well let’s get going.”

Eren stands up from the bed and starts looking for his pants. He easily finds them folded on the dresser where I placed them last night. I quickly throw on my shirt and we both head towards the door. Upon entering the living room, there are bodies everywhere. Petra and Oluo aren’t to be found so they must have left earlier. Same with Mikasa and Annie. But Hanji is currently being spooned by Mike, while she is also spooning Moblit, on the floor. That’s an interesting combination, but I guess whatever floats their boat. Baldie and Foodie are currently sprawled out on the couch snoring with drool falling from their mouths, disgusting. Gunther and Eld are sitting against the wall with their heads resting on each other. Walking into the kitchen is where we find the remainder of the group. Erwin and Armin are making breakfast for everyone.

“Are you guys wanting breakfast?” Erwin asks Eren and me.

“No, we’re going out.” I respond while putting my shoes on.

Once Eren has his shoes on, I’m walking out the door.

“Armin, I’ll see you back at the dorms, bye everyone!” Eren yells before shutting the door behind him.

“Alright brat, I have no idea where we’re going, so you better take the lead unless you’d like to get lost.”   
He chuckles, “I have to ask, why do you call me brat?”   
“Think of it as a term of endearment. I don’t know why though.”

“Fair enough.”

We fall into a comfortable silence during the short walk to the little cafe. Before I can see the building, I can smell the fragrances wafting through the air. I can hear Eren’s stomach growl.   
“Is someone hungry?”   
“I haven’t eaten since the club last night, or well a real meal. I snacked at Jean’s, but that didn’t do much. Besides, I mainly filled my stomach with alcohol last night.”   
“I’m aware, how do you not have a hangover?”   
“I honestly have no idea, fantastic luck?”

“Guess so,” I chuckle a little. Lucky little bastard, I didn’t drink as much as him, and yet I still have a slight hangover. 

Eren holds the door open for me and gives me a toothy smile.

“My, what a gentleman.” I say in a more feminine voice with a hand over my heart as I walk towards a table.

“You do have a sense of humor.” Eren says a little shocked.

“What the hell did Shitty Glasses tell you?”

“Oh, she just said you’re slightly antisocial and you tend to have a stick up your butt. But she also said you’re a really nice guy, even though you seem like a dick, and can be fun when you want to.”   
“I’m going to skin her alive.”

“Oh no, don’t do that! Although she’s a little crazy and wants to perform experiments on me, I quite like her.” He starts waving his arms around in a slight defensive manner. 

“Okay, well here’s what I will tell you about myself. Yes, I am antisocial, I’m not very fond of crowds or large groups. The only reason she thinks I have a stick up my ass is because her definition of fun could potentially get us thrown in jail, or killed.”

“Fair enough. So what do you like to do for fun if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Um, I’d rather not talk about it?”

“What, do you watch hardcore Russian bondage porn in your spare time?”   
Of course this is when our waitress decides to finally greet us. But not before the sentence of “No, I much prefer anal clown porn” falls from my mouth. She immediately begins choking on the air.

“I’m sorry, I’ll come back when you are, umm, ready,” she says nervously and Eren is sporting a deep crimson blush.

“No, we’re ready. I’ll have a stack of the blueberry pancakes. And I’ll add pecans to those as well. To drink I’ll have a cup of Earl Grey tea, with honey and a lemon on the side.” I reply and she quickly jots down my order.

“And for you, sir?” She asks Eren.

“I’ll take a stack of the chocolate chocolate chip pancakes and a hazelnut macchiato, thank you.”

After she writes down Eren’s order she walks away to put our orders in.

“That was awkward,” Eren says while hiding his face in his hands.

“I thought it was pretty funny.”

“Okay, but anyways, what do you do for fun? I really want to know more about you.”

“Well if you must know. When I’m not studying, I’m either drawing or painting, playing video games, or watching anime.”

“That’s awesome. What games do you play and what is your all time favorite anime?”

“I mainly play older nintendo games. Recently just got the 3DS so I could bring some here with me since I couldn’t bring much else. And my favorite anime has to be Steins;Gate. What about you, what do you do for fun?”

“I write a lot mainly. But I too play video games and watch anime. Just so you know, we will have Super Smash tournaments every Saturday. I think people decided on around 19:00. You could join us. Only if you’d want to anyways,” he says while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sure, where is this tournament taking place? Because I’d love to wipe the floor with your ass.”

“Please, I’m sure I’d be the one wiping the floor. I’m a pro. And it will be at Jean’s since he has the biggest place.”

Our waitress returns with our drinks and Eren gives her a smile. I’m sure she’s glad we are no longer talking about porn. To be honest, I love making people squirm in harmless ways. 

“So Eren, what are you studying?”

“English and Creative Writing. I’ve been writing for as long as I can remember. My mother used to help me come up with these amazing stories. So I kind of want to do this to remember her and make her proud. What about you?” He responds, I notice a different look in his eye. I want to say he looks sad. I don’t like this look on him, I much prefer him when he’s happy and his eyes are shining with passion.

“I’m studying art. If you don’t mind me asking, but what happened to your maman?”

“That’s really cool, I’ve always wished I could draw and paint and all that jazz, but I guess writing is what I’m good at. And well, it’s a depressing tale, I’d rather not talk about it right now.”

“I respect that. But Eren, if you ever need to talk, I’m here. I might not talk much, but I’m a great listener.”   
“Thank you Levi.”

We fall into a comfortable silence while we nurse our drinks and wait for our food. After about 9 minutes, our waitress comes with our pancakes. The look on Eren’s face screams ‘man I fucking love pancakes’. I chuckle a little.

“What are you laughing about over there?” Eren asks me.

“Nothing, just the look of love on your face is quite hilarious, especially knowing what that look is directed towards.”   
“Can’t help it if I love pancakes, they are the ultimate breakfast food.” He says proudly, puffing out his chest a little bit, which is absolutely adorable. I didn’t think that.   
“I do have to admit pancakes are pretty great. Definitely better than crepes. Those things are just so lifeless. These are fluffy and just great.”

Eren lets out a loud laugh. I can’t help but admire the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles.

“So, Levi, do you have any siblings?” Eren asks around a mouthful of food and I internally cringe.

“No, I’m an only child. Although I had ‘siblings’ that I grew up around and was always with.”

“Oh tell me about them! Are they back in France?”

“Okay, well Isabel was a little shit, but I loved her to death. She would always call me big bro and follow me around like a lost puppy. She was a little spit fire and nothing could ever drag her down. You actually kind of remind me of her a lot. Your green eye is the same shade that hers were. Then there was Farlan. He was the brilliant one of the three of us. He managed to keep Isabel in check a lot of the time and keep her out of trouble. He was always level headed and never let anything cloud his judgement. And no, they aren’t in France. They died a few years ago, car accident.”   
“Oh my god Levi, I’m so sorry.”   
“Don’t worry about it, brat, it’s in the past. I have enough good memories of them that I can let them rest in peace.”   
Eren looks down at his plate with a frown. I wonder what’s eating at him, but I’m not going to push it. We eat our breakfast in silence. Eren hasn’t really looked up from his plate throughout the meal, only to drink from his cup.

After about 10 minutes, Eren breaks the silence. “My mother died 6 years ago. It was...really traumatic.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“Yeah, but not here. After breakfast, how about we go on a walk through the park before we go shopping.”   
“That works.”

 

After we leave the cafe, Eren leads me towards a nearby park where we find an isolated park bench and sit down.

“Alright, well, where to begin. As I said earlier it was about 6 years ago. We had just adopted Mikasa into our family after her parents died in a car crash. My mom was best friends with her mom and so she took the death pretty hard. They grew up together and were practically sisters. She kind of fell into a pit, but we didn’t really get to see it since she put on a brave face in front of Mikasa. But I heard her crying at night. My father, well he never really was around much. He wasn’t there for her when she needed him most. He was always worrying about other people at the hospital rather than his own family. I didn’t really know what to do for her since I was only 11 at the time. I knew she was seeing someone about her depression, but I guess after a while she couldn’t handle it anymore. So shortly after my 12th birthday, she decided life was no longer worth it.”

Throughout his speech, I grab his hand and give it a squeeze. He weakly squeezes back. I look over at him and see tears streaming down his face.

“I...I was the one that found her…” 

Eren starts bawling and I quickly wrap my arms around him and he buries his face into my chest. I don’t say anything, because he doesn’t need that right now. He doesn’t need to hear the empty words of ‘I’m sorry’. I just hold him tight and rub small circles into his back.

It takes a while for Eren to calm down and at this point, he’s hiccuping.

“I’m sorry -hick- Levi. I’m not sure why I told you all this, I ruined our date.” He chuckles sadly.

“Don’t worry about it brat, I’m glad you told me. If you ever get sad, please let me help.”   
I wipe away his remaining tears and rest my hand on his cheek. Although I hate to see him cry, the wetness in his eyes causes his eyes to sparkle. He’s so beautiful. I see his eyes flicker down to my mouth, and so I lean in. We’re only inches apart from each other and I can feel his breath on my face. I’m about to close the distance when my phone begins ringing.

“Fuck.” I say while looking down at who was calling me. “Fucking Shitty Glasses.”

Upon answering the phone, I can hear blubbering.

“What the fuck do you want Shitty Glasses?”

“ _ Rivaille! My poor babies. They’re dead!! Annie killed them in cold blood. She’s still just over here laughing at me! _ ” 

I roll my eyes and hand the phone to Eren saying, “You fucking deal with this.”

 

**Eren POV**

I can already hear the sobbing as Levi hands the phone over to me. I sniffle once and bring the phone up to my ear.

“ _...poor babies. They were too young to die!” _ What the fuck is Hanji talking about?   
“Hanji, I need you to calm down and tell me what is going on?”

I can hear more incoherent babbling going on through the phone before a deep breath is taken and released.

“ _ Sawney and Bean are dead! Annie killed them in cold blood! - _ **_no I did not you lunatic_ ** _ \- Yes you did! I saw it with my own eyes. - _ **_sorry I hit them while cleaning up YOUR mess_ ** _ \- It’s all your fault! _ ”

“Hanji, did you even think about repotting them? I’m sure it just happened so you can still save them.”   
“ _ Oh my god, why didn’t I think of that?? _ ” Hanji screams, and I roll my eyes. Levi hides a chuckle behind his hand.

‘Fuck you’ I mouth towards him and he responds with a wink. I can feel the heat beginning to pool in my cheeks.

“Hanji, is it cool if I let you go? I’m sort of on a date here. Just text me updates or something.”

“ _ OOOH GET SOME!!! _ ” Hanji calls through the receiver. “ _ Have fun boys! Wear protection! Don’t get pregnant! _ ”

“Have a good day Hanji, and let me know if you’re able to repot them.”

“ _ Bye Eren and Ravioli _ ”

I hang up the phone and hand it back to Levi with a sigh of relief.

“So what did she want this time?” Levi asks while pocketing his phone.

“Apparently Annie killed Sawney and Bean while cleaning and Hanji freaked out. I think I diffused the situation the best I could.”   
“Probably better than I could. But how about we go do some shopping?”

I smile and stand up from the bench. With Levi walking beside me, we exit the park and make our way towards the small downtown square where all the shops are located. Our hands brush on multiple occasions during the walk. I want to hold his hand, but I’m a little nervous about it. Our hands brush again, but this time they don’t move apart, Levi laces our fingers together. I can feel a warm sensation spreading throughout my body from the small contact point between our hands. A small smile graces my face and I walk a little closer to Levi.

We enter a small store that sells men’s clothes and head towards the button down shirts in the back. 

“Are you wanting to get another white one? Or would you prefer a colored one?” I ask Levi while looking through some of the shirts. I might get one, I need some new button down shirts to look all professional and shit.   
“The only ‘colors’ in my wardrobe are black, white, and grey. And I need a white one, so I’ll just stick with white. This honestly won’t take me that long because I know my measurements and stuff.”

“Alright, well you can take your time, I’m in no hurry. Besides I’m going to look around as well.”

“Okay brat.”

 

After successfully finding a new white shirt for Levi and a grey and a forest green one for myself, we leave the store.

“Is there anywhere else you’re needing to go?” I ask after grabbing ahold of Levi’s hand.

“No, but we can just walk around and see if there’s anywhere interesting to check out. I haven’t been downtown yet.”   
“Neither have I, so I’m not really sure what all is down here.”

We walk around for about 10 minutes before a sign catches my attention.

“Levi! Let’s go there!”   
“Where?”   
“Let’s get piercings!”   
“No”

“Oh come on, Levi. Live a little! Don’t be a stick in the mud.” I say while giving him the best puppy dog eyes I can manage, I think.

“You little shit. Fine, let’s go.”

“Yay!”

We walk into the shop and are greeted by a “Welcome to Shifters - oh it’s just you guys.”

“Ymir? Since when have you worked here?” I exclaim.

“Since the middle of the summer. My cousin owns this shop so before school started I crashed on his couch so I could start working. But anyways, what can I do for you today?”

“We’re going to get a couple piercings.”

“Alright, well what are we wanting to get done.”   
“I’ll get my nose done,” Levi says from besides me. 

That’ll look adorable on his cute button nose. Now, what should I get done for myself. There are so many different piercings that I’m wanting: septum, tongue, eyebrow, maybe my lip, some more in my ear, they’re all so tempting! So just choosing one at random I say, “I’ll get my tongue pierced.”

“Alright, well I’ll just need to scan both of your ID’s. Eren, I’ll need your driver’s license. Levi, your student ID will suffice since you probably don’t have a driver’s license.” (A/N: I’m making foreign exchange students ID cards very similar to that of driver’s license where it has eye color, height, weight, birthdate and all that jazz on it). 

Levi and I hand over our ID’s and wait for Ymir to return with them. When she returns she hands them back to us and says, “Alright, he needs to set some stuff up first, so go ahead and have a seat. Levi you’ll be up first, but Eren you’re more than welcome to go back with him. Well as long as it’s okay with Levi of course.”

I turn to look at him and ask, “do you want me to wait out here for you?”   
“You can come with me, brat.”

“Alright!”   
“You guys can follow me.” Ymir says while walking towards a door. Levi and I follow her into the room to see a black table that people can sit on and sterilizing equipment. Levi inspects the table and looks around the room, probably to check how clean the place is. I remember Hanji saying something about Levi being a massive clean freak. It seems the place is clean enough because he takes a seat on the table. 

“My cousin will be right with you guys. Oh, Eren, no crying. If you do, I’ll tell everyone.”   
“I don’t cry Ymir!”

“Mhm, sure.” She says while drawing out the ‘r’. Ymir is the freckled satan incarnate I’m sure of it. 

After Ymir leaves, I sit down in a chair that is up against the wall across from the table Levi is sitting on.

“So, are you nervous?” I ask him.

“No, I don’t feel much pain. Are you nervous?”   
“Not at all, I want so many different kinds of piercings, so I’m more excited than anything. Also, I hear that the tongue piercing is one of the least painful ones. Just that it gets incredibly swollen at first.”

“Alright boys, I presume that you’re Levi, correct? I’m Alex” A man, who I’m guessing is Ymir’s cousin, says while walking through the door. He’s tall and pretty muscular, and has freckles all over his arms and face. I guess freckles run in the family. 

“Yes” I hear Levi respond.

“Ymir told me you’re wanting to get your nose pierced. Are you wanting it on the side, or a septum piercing?”

“On my right side.”

“Alright, I’m going to mark where I’ll put it so you can tell me if you like the placement. Are you wanting a hoop or a stud?”   
“A hoop please.” Levi responds while the guy marks his nose.

“Alright, go see how that looks, I’m going to start setting up.”

Levi hops off the table to go look in the mirror. He hums in approvement.

“I like this placement. Eren what do you think?”   
“I like it, seems to be a good place for it.”

“Alright, just sit back down and we’ll get started.” Alex says.

Levi sits back down in his seat and Alex puts a metal tube on the inside of Levi’s nostril and has the needle poised and ready. With a “are you ready?” and a nod from Levi, his nose is pierced. He slightly grimaces, but most likely just from the pressure of the needle going in, not so much the pain. 

“Alright, I just have to slip the hoop in and you’ll be good to go.”   
“Thank you.” Levi says quietly. 

Once the hoop is in, Levi hops off the table again. I really like the ring in his nose. It looks absolutely adorable. Also, his nose is red and it’s kind of funny.

“Alright, brat, you’re turn.”   
I jump up from my seat and take the place where Levi had been sitting. 

“Remind me again what you were getting.” Alex asks me.

“My tongue.”   
“Ah yes, alright so what color are you wanting the ball to be? We have black, red, blue, white, green, pink, and purple.”

“I think I’ll just go with the black.”

“Alright, I’m going to do the same thing I did with Levi. So after I mark your tongue, go over to the mirror and see if you like where it’s at and I’ll set everything up.”

After he marks my tongue I go look in the mirror and like the placement so I just tell him that it’s good and sit back down.

“Alright, this shouldn’t hurt too bad, I think the clamp is the worst part, so bear with it. Stick out your tongue” Alex says. 

I stick out my tongue for him and he lines the clamp up with the mark and secures it. He was right, the clamp is terrible. I barely even register that he shoves the needle through until he tells me he’s going to put the piercing in now.

“Okay, all done. So for the after care. Levi, just clean it twice daily for the next 2 weeks with sea-salt water and antibacterial soap. After the second week you can go down to once daily. Also don’t touch it except when you’re cleaning it. Eren, yours will be more of a nuisance for you since it’s in your mouth. Try not to play with it too much and when you’re talking, pretend it isn’t there. Drink a lot of water to help keep it wet, and stay away from things that will make your mouth dry. It will be a little swollen for the rest of they day and possibly tomorrow as well. I suggest getting a slushie to help bring the swelling down. Do you guys have any questions?”

“Nope” I say. There isn’t a whole lot of pain whenever I talk, but I can definitely tell there’s something foreign there. 

“I don’t have any, thank you Alex.” Levi says.

“Alright, Ymir will finish everything up for you, so just go back on out there. Have a good day.”

Levi and I exit the room and go back towards the desk where Ymir is standing on her phone. She puts it away when she notices us coming towards her.

“Alright, let me see” she says.

I stick my tongue out while Levi turns his head to the left so she can see his piercing.

“Sexy. Eren, I think I know why you got your tongue pierced, you naughty boy.” Ymir says with a eyebrow waggle and a wink.

“OH MY GOD YMIR!” I yell, a blush spreading across my face. “That is not why I got this!”

“Mhm sure. Alright, both of yours will just be $50 each. Consider it a friendly gift. Also, don’t forget to tip.”

“Thanks Ymir.” Levi says.

We both pay the $50, Levi leaves $20 for Alex and I leave $30. 

“Ymir, are you going to Jean’s tonight for the Super Smash tournament?” I ask, trying to not talk like I have something in my mouth, and utterly failing.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Krista is pumped, it’s really cute.”

“Alright, well then we’ll see you later. Bye Ymir!” I call back while I’m walking through the front door of the shop.

I grab Levi’s hand as soon as we’re outside and smile at him.

“Thanks for doing this with me Levi.”

“Nothing like pain on the first date, right?”   
I chuckle, “yeah, got to make sure you’re not a little bitch.”

“If anyone here is a little bitch, I’m pretty sure that’s you.”   
“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” I yell.

“Oh nothing.” Levi responds while walking ahead of me.

“Wait up! Where are you going?”

“To buy you a damn slushie. I can tell your tongue is swollen. But please, for the love of my clothes, do not spill this one on me.”   
“I can’t make any promises.”

“Tch, brat.”   
I smile and lace our fingers together once again. I really could get used to this.

 

**Levi POV**

Eren and I parted shortly after we made it back to campus. I am in desperate need of a shower and would like to get a little bit more sleep before tonight. I can’t believe I agreed to go, but Eren hit my weak spot: Nintendo games. I let myself into my room with a heavy push on the door and am relieved to see that Eyebrows and Mushroom aren’t here. I grab a pair of sweatpants before heading into the bathroom for a well deserved long shower. I look at my new piercing in the mirror and I’m really happy with the way that it turned out. Although I can’t believe I did this without planning for months ahead of time like I did with my ear piercings. 

Stepping under the stream of hot water, I let out a sigh. This feels really good. I let the water relax my tense muscles and slowly, but thoroughly, massage shampoo into my hair. The smell of pine envelopes me in the small shower stall and it further soothes me. I repeat this step once more after rinsing the soap from my hair and move onto cleaning the rest of my body. 

I’m glad I came to America, even though I am slightly homesick. I wonder how Kenny is doing. I should probably give him a call soon. But so much has happened in the short time I’ve been here. My art is improving, I am slowly, but surely, making friends, and I actually have a fucking soulmate. Hell, I even got my fucking nose pierced. Some things haven’t changed all that much since moving here. Hanji is still bat shit crazy and hangs around me every chance that she gets. I clean everyday, much to Erwin’s amusement. I hope things just keep looking up for me.

The water begins to cool so I shut it off and grab my towel before stepping out of the shower. I quickly dry my body and put my sweatpants on and start towel drying my hair. Walking out of the bathroom into the room with the towel around my neck, I head towards my phone. I flop onto my bed after I grab my phone off my desk and I open up the contacts and click on ‘Kenny’. Taking a deep breath, I hit the call button and put it up to my ear.

After a few rings, I hear a soft “ _ Hallo? _ ” He sounds exhausted.

“Salut, Kenny. C’est Rivaille.” I tell him

“ _ Ah, bonjour mon neveu. _ ” 

“Comment allez-vous?”

“ _ I’m tired my boy, but I’m still breathing. Started a new job a couple days ago. Hopefully I’ll be able to start helping you out while you’re over there. _ ”

“Don’t worry about it, Kenny. I don’t have to pay for a thing besides stuff outside of school. Are you sure you’re doing alright? I left you there all by yourself.”

“ _ Lee, I’m a grown ass man. I can take care of my damn self. Yeah some days are shit, but I work through them. You worry about yourself for once. Enough about me, how’s America and that fancy school of yours? _ ”

“America fucking sucks,” I say, I hear him laugh loudly at that and respond with, “ _ Yeah, I remember it being something like that. _ ”

“But no, it’s really not that bad. The school is great and I really like my classes, and they’re just the foundation classes. I also had Hanji with me at the beginning so I wasn’t completely alone. Also, my roommate, who I swear is a fucking building with caterpillars for eyebrows, is one of her childhood friends. Now we have a too large group of friends. But everyone is friendly and very accepting, so it could be worse. I also may or may not havemetmysoulmate.” I rush out the end part there.

“ _ Sorry, I didn’t catch that last part. Sounded like you met your soulmate. But that can’t be right. Rivaille Ackerman can’t possibly have a soulmate when he has no soul. _ ”   
“Oi! Shut it you old man. I can too have a soulmate, and I do..” I can feel the heat starting on my cheeks.

“ _ I’m not that old you little shit! But anyways, I’m glad you’re settling down over there. Live your life to the fullest alright? Don’t let your past drag you down, you deserve happiness. Everyone is still there beside you, so you won’t ever be alone. I love you, you brat. I’m going to get some sleep, cuz someone interrupted my beauty sleep. _ ” Shit, I didn’t even think about the time difference.

“Thanks, Kenny. I’ll talk to you later.”

“ _ Bye kid. _ ”

Hanging up with Kenny, I put my phone back on the charger and roll over and pass out.

 

I wake up to loud banging on my door. Groaning, I roll over and check my phone.

10 missed calls. 8 from Hanji, 2 from Eren.

And about 30 texts, mainly from Hanji. A few from Eren. And 1 from Petra.

I ignore the ones from Hanji, but I look through the others.

**17:07**

**From Bright Eyes:** Hey

 

**17:47**

**From Bright Eyes:** Are you still coming tonight?

 

**18:11**

**From Bright Eyes:** If you are coming, it starts in about 45 minutes.

 

**18:16**

**From Petra Ral:** Jesus, what did you get yourself into? Hanji just ran out of the room screaming something about a ‘midget not answering her calls’ and she was on the phone with Eren. Might want to run. 

 

**18:26**

**From Bright Eyes:** I’m having Hanji show me where your room is.

 

**18:30**

**From Bright Eyes:** I’m so sorry, Hanji is insanely pounding on your door. So if you couldn’t guess, we’re here…

 

So that’s what that insufferable sound was.

“Jesus FUCK Hanji!” I yell through the door while pulling myself up into a sitting position. “I’m fucking coming!”

Standing up, I yawn and stretch my arms above my head. I walk over to the door and pull the door open harshly. 

“Do you fucking mind? I was trying to sleep. God you’re annoying. Hi Eren, would you like to come in?” I ask the blushing boy. Why is he blushing?

“Are you not going to invite me in?” Hanji whines.

“Fuck no, Shitty Glasses. You stay outside. We’ll be out in a bit.” I say while pulling Eren into my room and slamming my door shut.

“You weren’t very nice to her Levi…” Eren quietly says behind me.

“I’m annoyed at her at the moment. She’s ruined 2 good things today, so that’s her punishment.”

“2 things?” Eren asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, my sleep and this..” I grab his hand and pull him closer to me. One hand locks with his and the other cups his cheek. I can feel his blush radiating off his skin into my palm and I chuckle slightly.

“Calm down brat, I’m only going to kiss you.” He squeaks in embarrassment and damn was that cute. 

I lean my head up towards his while he leans down to meet me half way. Our lips connect softly, but the electricity that flies between them is dizzying. It isn’t for only a few breaths of time before I pull away and smile slightly at him. His eyes are still closed but his smile is a mile wide, and blinding. 

“Okay, now that I’ve finally done that, I’m going to get dressed so we can go witness your ass being handed to you in Super Smash.”

Eren stays silent, but still smiling. I chuckle and head towards my closet to grab something comfortable to wear, but more appealing than sweatpants. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a simple tshirt, I start to get dressed.

“Damn..” I hear Eren whisper.

“What was that, brat?” I turn to look at him and he immediately goes red.

“Uh, nothing…” he replies while rubbing the back of his neck, his ears turning slightly red at the top.

“Mhm, I’m sure you’re just enjoying the view.”

His mouth opens and shuts a couple of times before he snaps it shut and looks away. I turn back around and finish getting dressed. I head into the bathroom to do a double check of how I look before I walk back into my room and pull my shoes on.

“You ready to go?” I ask.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Eren replies while taking my hand in his.

Upon opening the door, Hanji launches herself at me, but I somehow manage to pull Eren in front of the attack so he gets landed on instead.

“Shitty Glasses, keep your hands to yourself tonight, for the love of god.” 

“Mmm, maybe I’ll just touch your cutie of a boyfriend instead.” She responds with a wink and attaches herself to Eren’s arm. Eren’s eyes scream ‘help me’ but I can’t really find it in myself at the moment to help him.

“Whatever, let’s get going.”

“So I went over to Jean’s already earlier to make sure everything was set up and we also got our bracket set up for the tournament. Reiner and Bert brought their TV and Game Cube so the game can go faster since there’s a lot of us to go through.”   
“Sounds like a plan.”

We walk the rest of the way in silence. I can already hear the noise coming from behind the closed door of Jean’s apartment from the stairway. Teenagers can be so loud. Eren just opens the door and walks in with Hanji and me right behind him.

“Alright! Everyone is here now!” were they waiting on me?

“Okay, I’ll explain the rules for everyone,” Jean screams over everyone, causing them to quiet down. “So we have 2 different places to game on. Because one is newer than the other, we are not allowing any of the new characters since both games don’t have those characters. So only pick characters that are in the Melee version. If you don’t know if that character is allowed, just ask someone. We will be playing 4 stock lives, no time limit and no items. Only 1st and 2nd place will advance to the next round. Winner of the whole tournament wins the trophy of bragging rights, sorry guys, fucking broke here.”

“Okay! On the Wii we will have Hanji, Erwin, Ymir, and Marco. Followed by Armin, myself, Connie, and Eld. On the GameCube we will have Mikasa, Levi, Krista, and Gunther. Followed by Jean, Sasha, Reiner, and Bert. Whichever system gets done first will host the final group of Mike, Moblit, Petra, and Annie. Thank you again Olou for being our bracket keeper.” Eren yells over the crowd.

“No problem man, I know I’d lose first round, so no need for that humiliation.” Olou says in response. 

“Alright let’s get started!” I hear someone yell. 

 

**Author’s POV - with dialogue from characters thrown in**

_ Myri: The games are getting started. Hanji, Erwin, Ymir, and Marco are sitting in front of the Wii choosing their characters. It seems that Hanji is choosing to play as Dr. Mario, absolutely no surprise there. Erwin is playing as Captain Eye- I mean Captain Falcon. Ymir will be Roy and Marco will be the mighty Link. This lineup is interesting that’s for sure, I’m positive this will game will be intense. Let’s check in with Johannah to see who the players choose over on the GameCube.  _

_ Johannah: Myri, we have an interesting lineup over here as well. Krista chose Ganondorf, we can totally tell she isn’t compensating for her size there. Levi will be playing as Mr. Game & Watch. God dammit Mr. Game & Watch, if he knows how to play this character then everyone is fucked, but if he doesn’t, well then he fucked himself. We have a shocking character choice here with Mikasa -not-. She chose to play Samus. A big powerful woman picks a big powerful woman, surprise surprise. And last but not least, Gunther is Luigi. Let’s see how these two games turn out shall we? _

“Alright, is everyone ready?” Eren asks the group. After a few shouts of confirmation he shouts “Game Start!”

_ Myri: And the games have begun! The players on the Wii are playing on Yoshi’s Island. What stage are the GameCube players on in this first game? _ _  
_ _ Johannah: They are on Pokémon Stadium. This game started off fast here Myri. Gunther and Levi have already been knocked down to 3 lives. Oh, but what’s this? Seems like a fire has been lit under Levi’s ass because he has just knocked both Mikasa and Gunther off and is tossing sausages at Krista. _

_ Myri: Sounds exciting over there. Hanji has already been knocked out of this game over here. Between the other three, however, it seems to be an even match. They’re all down to 2 lives left. Erwin so far seems to have taken the most damage, but that could be because Captain Falcon is slow compared to Roy and Link. I don’t see this ending well for him. Just depends on whether or not he’s able to land hits.  _

_ Johannah: OH Mikasa is down and out! Looks like her and Hanji will be having a party of losers until the next people are knocked out! _

“I can’t believe shorty fucking knocked me out. Who even plays Mr. Game & Watch. He’s such a shit player.” Mikasa yells.

“Oi, you just got knocked out by said shit player, Ms. Samus. Don’t be such a sore loser” Levi retorts.

“Eren, your boyfriend gets too into video games, tell him to calm the fuck down.” Mikasa says to Eren as she plops next to him on the couch.

“Well, he probably plays more video games than you do, so that’s why he beat you…”

“Are you seriously taking his side? You hurt me deep.”   
“Well...love you Mika.”   
“Mhm sure.”

“GET EM ERWIN!” Hanji yells, “Those fuckers ganged up on me, I swear.”   
“Hanji, you just chose a terrible character, Dr. Mario is even worse than regular Mario.” Ymir shouts over her shoulder. 

“*gasp* don’t say that about Dr. Mario!” 

“I just did.” 

“Hey is anyone that’s still playing wanting anything to drink? We got a few kinds of beer and some wine. I’ll grab it for you. Everyone else, get your own damn drink.” Jean asks.

“I’ll take a glass of white wine, don’t care what kind, surprise me!” Krista replies.

“What kind of beer do you have?” Ymir asks.

“Got some Mike’s Hard Lemonade and some Pabst” Jean answers.

“I’ll take a Pabst, thanks horse-boy.”

“I’ll take a Pabst too.” Levi says without taking his eyes from the screen. 

_ Myri: Seems like they’re now adding alcohol into the mix, this will be a great night to witness my friends. Friendships could be lost tonight, let’s find out! Seems that Erwin is out of the game over here now, so advancing to round 2 from this game will be Ymir, playing as Roy, and Marco, playing as Link. But who will win between the two of them in this game? OH and it’s Marco! _

“The map fucking killed me,” Ymir pouts.

“At least you still get to advance to the next round with me though!” Marco offers up.

_ Johannah: Oh and there goes Gunther, Krista shot him straight off the map with the infamous Ganondorf Warlock Punch. He really walked right into it. God damn, that girl’s got game. All we have left is Levi and Krista, but who will be vict… OH SHIT LEVI! YOUR SAUSAGES WERE NO MATCH FOR THE QUEEN DORF. ALL HAIL KRISTA! _

“That’s my girl!” Ymir shouts as she runs up to give her girlfriend a hug from behind. Krista beams up at Ymir with red cheeks.

_ Myri: Now it’s time for the second groups to pick their characters and beat the shit out of each other. On my side I have Armin, Eren, Connie, and Eld. Let’s see who they choose! First to pick is Eren and -hoh hoh- he has chosen the legendary Peach. Connie has chosen the little green dinosaur, Yoshi! Armin is your average Marth whore, and Eld is none other than Young Link! You can already hearing Marco yelling “Yeah boy!” to Eld in the background. Who will turn out victorious in this match? Only time will tell. Now over to Johannah with updates on the Wii. _

_ Johannah: Is it any surprise that our potato queen, Sasha, has picked the one character that eats the other players? The one, the only: Kirby. Our horse princess, Jean, is Zelda the beautiful. The beefcake, Reiner, has of course chosen the MANLIEST character: Jigglypuff, and his tall boyfriend, Bertholt, has picked pikachu. This is quite the match up over here.  _

“Armin, who the actual fuck do you think you are picking Marth? That’s dick move number one.” Connie says loudly. 

“Woops!” Armin says sarcastically with a wink and sheepish grin.

_ Johannah: Well we are off! The match seems pretty even. How boring! It’s not fun when there’s no one getting their ass handed to them. I’m looking at you Hanji. Oh here’s a game changer! Marco has brought out the mini tacos.  _

“Hey, Sasha, better make this game quick or you won’t get any tacos.” Annie borderline growls with a sneaky grin.

_Johannah: Oh Jesus. I have never seen Kirby’s hammer take out so many so quickly. Is there any end to Sasha’s reign of terror?!_ _With four lives remaining, Sasha has hit out Jean as the last contender. By sheer luck, he will continue on to the next round. Anything fun on your end, Myri?_

_ Myri: Well, no game with two sword characters is ever boring, that’s for sure. Sadly for Eld, however, Armin’s Marth has a longer reach than his Young Link does and has already been knocked off 3 times and is down to a single life. Connie has done nothing but throw eggs at Eren while Eren responds with thrown turnips. OH and Eld is out and Armin is coming for Connie! Poor Yoshi is now sandwiched between flying turnips and a mighty sword! Is there any hope left for his soul? That would be a no, there he goes. Eren and Armin racked his score up well over 300%, how he survived that long must have been God showing pity for his skin headed child. Eren has broken out his frying pan of death, but it is no match for Marth’s Smash Attack. The blonde mushroom has won! _

“You dirty Marth whore” Eren pouts.

“You’re just sad you aren’t as good as me” Armin replies and claps Eren on the back while saying, “You’ll get there one day.”

“Alright, the last group gets to pick whichever console they’d like to use, so just get to it, you know what to do, I hope.” Jean tells the last 4 people that need to go. 

_ Myri: Looks like they chose the Wii! Seems like they all knew who they wanted to play because they aren’t even hesitating. Annie will be the fierce Fox. Moblit is the short plumber we all love: Mario. Seems we have a repeat of characters here with who Petra picked, she chose Peach! Lastly, Mike will be the unyielding Ice Climbers. Hold on to your sister wives everyone, this game is starting. It’s set on the Termina: Great Bay stage and no one is holding back. Annie is destroying Moblit’s Mario with gunfire while Mike is spamming his Ice Shot towards all three of the other players. I can’t even begin to guess who will win this match. There are a lot of projectiles going around right now, not much up close and personal fighting going on. Oh I take that back. Annie has engaged Petra and is pushing her towards the edge. Petra is trying to fight back, but must not be very skilled at Peach because she is easily pushed off and is now down to three lives. Annie has now moved on to stop Mike from being an annoying player the whole game and actually get him to move. He seems to be putting up a decent fight however, because Annie just went flying off the map with a hammer spun on her. Petra has golfed Moblit off the edge of the platform and down he goes, I guess Mario can’t swim. Oh Petra, don’t celebrate now, because here comes Annie with a Dash Attack and practically stomps on Petra! Mike has once again knocked a player off the map, but this time it was Moblit, can he ever get a break? Petra uses her frying pan to knock Mike off and is immediately pushed off by Annie once again. Annie must have something against Petra. It seems that Moblit is out of the game on his own accord as to see he just killed himself by stepping off. So all that remains is Mike and Annie. Who shall win? OH and it is Mike! I wonder if he could smell his victory?  _

“Good game,” Annie tells Mike.

“You too.”

“Alright! Round 1 is complete! Olou, will you tell us who’s playing who in round 2?” Marco yells.

“Yeah, got it right here. Okay first game will be between Annie, Levi, Armin, and Sasha. Then we have Ymir, Eren, Jean, and Marco. And then Krista and Mike. Only the winner will get to advance. Also, use the same characters as you did in the first round. Sound good?” Olou asks.

“Sounds good to me, you ready to get your ass handed to you horseface?” Eren smirks.

“Only in your dreams Jaeger.” Jean replies with a punch. 

_ Myri: And the second round is starting. On my side we will have Annie, Levi, Armin, and Sasha. They will have the same characters, but I will run through them again. Annie is Fox, Levi is Mr Game & Watch, Armin is Marth, and Sasha is Kirby. Should be a good match. Let’s watch, shall we? Oh no, someone rigged the game by giving Sasha something to eat, so she is out in no time. How’s it going on your end Johannah? _

_ Johannah: If you remember we have Ymir as Roy, Eren as Peach, Jean as the pretty Zelda, and Marco as Link. It should be a decent fight. Oh look at this, it seems that Ymir and Eren have teamed up against Jean! Marco seems to be completely shocked and is just standing there watching the devastation of his boyfriend! Jean is just taking turnip after turnip straight to the head. He reminds me of Scott Sterling a bit here, Myri. I don’t think Jean will be lasting long at all. Oh Marco is attempting to help, but seems to be only making things worse! He accidentally knocked Jean out! He looks absolutely horrified. He’s been stunned and took a golf club to the back and is out as well. He’s just too nice for his own good, it got him killed. Now Jean and Marco are down to 3 lives and Ymir and Eren still have 4. How’s it looking over there? _

_ Myri: Armin has joined Sasha and is out of the running. So now it’s between Annie and Levi. It’s a close match, both at a single life and similar percentages. OH what’s this? Annie had a trick up her sleeve, Levi is now at a high percentage. He’s barely hanging on at this point. Well, there he goes. Annie is moving on to the final round! Krista and Mike are about to get set up over here, so back to you. _

_ Johannah: It’s down to Ymir and Eren. They both sport huge grins on their face, I’m sure they’re dying to kill each other. Oh shit! The bomb at Princess Peach’s Castle knocked them both of at the same time. Both move on I guess, that will make for an interesting final round. Let’s all watch this game between Krista and Mike. It’s between Ice Climbers and Ganondorf, correct? _

_ Myri: Yes, that’s correct. If I remember correctly, Krista plays a mean Ganondorf. I’m placing my bets on her, what about you? _

_ Johannah: I’d say the same, but I haven’t seen Mike play so I’m sure it’s anyone’s game.  _

_ Myri: We need to stop talking amongst ourselves, we’ve already missed Krista being knocked off. Not a good start for her I’d say. _

_ Johannah: Oh, but look at that, she keeps wailing on Mike, he’ll be out soon. _

_ Myri: Oh and there he goes, bye Mike. He seems to be sluggish this game around, how much alcohol has he consumed at this point? _

_ Johannah: Judging by all the MIKE’s Hard Lemonade bottles surrounding him, I’m sure quite a bit. Seems Krista has this one in the bag. Yup there he goes again. He should just give up now. _

_ Myri: Seems he already has. So going into the final round will be Annie, Ymir, Eren, and Krista. I’m looking forward to this game. _

_ Johannah: Oh I sure am. And he’s done and out! Round 2 has been finished and we’re moving onto the final round. _

_ Myri: They’re getting right into it. Finishing on Hyrule: Temple it’s the best of the best so far. Who is the ultimate Smash Bro? Taking bets now. My bet is on Ymir. _

_ Johannah: I have to stick to my gut, and my love of Ganondorf, and go with Krista. She’s pummelled all her opponents up till now. _

_ Myri: Don’t you think she’ll go easy on Ymir? Oh shit, no she won’t. Look at that girl go! _

_ Johannah: I told you! Seems like Eren is having a hard time against Annie. She’s just eating him alive out there! He’s already died twice?! How! It’s barely been 2 minutes. He must be getting tired. _

_ Myri: I would be too after sitting around and having a lot of down time. It’s safe to say, my bets are definitely not on Eren. Annie, maybe, but she hasn’t gone up against Krista yet.  _

_ Johannah: No one is prepared for the Queen Dorf! Ymir is down a life, but she still has a fire in her eyes, she hasn’t given up just yet. Bye Eren, you had a nice run. Now it’s down to Ymir, Annie, and Krista. Annie has just been subjected to Ganondorf’s kick, all hope for her is now lost, goodbye Annie!  _

_ Myri: Now it’s a power struggle between girlfriends. Who will come out on top? YMIR! YMIR! YMIR! _

_ Johannah: Myri, please shut up, I’m trying to watch this. Oh and it is Krista! You owe me $10 now.  _

_ Myri: Damn. Well, there you have it! Krista has won this Super Smash Bros Tournament and she now gets bragging rights. Have a great night everyone! _

 

**Levi POV**

“I don’t even care that I lost! My Krista won! I knew I had a keeper!” Ymir cheers.

I’m honestly glad that this tournament is over. Although I had a lot of fun, I’m ready for bed. I lean over and whisper in Eren’s ear, “Hey, I think I’m going to head out. I’ll see you later.”   
“Oh no, let me walk you home!” he says quickly. “Hey Armin, I’m going to walk Levi back to his dorm and head back as well. Be quiet when you come in because I will probably be sleeping. See you in the morning.”

“Bye Eren, bye Levi, I’m glad you came tonight. I’ll see you later, and I’ll tell Erwin to be quiet when he comes back as well.”   
“Thanks Armin, au revoir.”

Eren says a few more goodbyes and then we are leaving the apartment complex. We walk the short distance to campus hand in hand. There’s a comfortable silence between us.

“How’s your tongue feeling?” I ask to break the peace.

“It doesn’t really hurt, it’s just slightly swollen still. I’ll probably take something to reduce the swelling and suck on an ice cube when I get back to my room. How’s your nose?”   
“Doesn’t hurt at all, unless I touch it.”

“That’s good. Well, here we are. I had fun tonight Levi, thank you for coming with me. Did you have a good time?”   
“Yeah, I did, although I’m exhausted now. Thanks for inviting me. Have a good night Eren. Let me know when you make it back to your dorm.” I say before turning to walk into the dorm building.

“Wait, Levi!” Eren calls and I turn to look at him but I don’t have any time to react when he suddenly grabs my face and shoves our lips together. It’s just as electrifying as earlier, but there’s something else there that I don’t quite know how to describe. Maybe want, I’m not sure. Our lips slide together easily and Eren swipes his tongue across my lower lip, seeking entrance, which I allow. His tongue gently rolls against mine, probably to make sure he doesn’t hurt his new piercing. He slowly maps out my mouth with his tongue and I do the same to his before I pull back with a nip to his lower lip. He rests his forehead on mine and smiles down at me.

“Have a goodnight Levi, I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

“Goodnight Bright Eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Kudos, Comments, everything is very much appreciated and helps give me that little motivation to continue this fic!  
> Sorry if this set-up is weird. When I was writing the tournament, I got the -not so- brilliant idea of doing a commentator POV from my sister and I...I'm not sure how it turned out honestly. Let me know what you think.  
> Sorry if the end there seems super rushed. Once I decided to do the commentator thing I had to do it for every single game and it took me FOREVER to do! and I want to sleep, but I also wanted to get this out for you all. So I'm sorry! 
> 
> Leave any ideas and what not. I have some things planned out for future chapters, so be looking for that, HOPEFULLY it'll be out BEFORE a month, but life throws curveballs almost every week, so I'll do my best!
> 
> Okay, if anyone gets any of my references throughout the tournament scene I'll forever love you and notice you and give you the reward of my affection. I'll give you a few hints.  
> Bert-his character he picks (why?)  
> Annie vs. Petra  
> Annie vs. Eren  
> The non snk related one (Scott Sterling - look it up, do it)  
> UMMMM... I think that's all I can remember honestly. If you find more, definitely remind me because you deserve my affection.  
> THANKS for sticking with my sorry ass. Love you all dearly :)  
> ALSO check out Johannah21's side stories. I believe she only has one out currently, but I think she's planning on a few more!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes somewhere fun! Smut also begins in this chapter!
> 
> Not sure if this should be a warning or anything, but there is some recreational drug usage in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my good golly gracious, I am so sorry for taking soooo long to finish and post this chapter. I wanted to use the excuse of recently moving and not having internet for a week, but that was a month ago. It has been a very hectic month for me, still is pretty hectic, but I made it work. I recently moved into an apartment, so there was that, classes started back up for me and Johannah (who is essential now that the smut has started), and I'm looking for a new job because my current one is screwing me over. But yeah, my life is literally consisting of going to class then immediately going to work, or vice versa, barely even have time to eat. But low and behold, I got this chapter done, and it's like 9,500 words, so I hope that makes up for it! Alright, I'll leave my ramblings until the end, enjoy the chapter my dears.

**Eren POV**

 

_ BZZZ _

**12:13**

**From Levi:** _ Levi has sent an image _ . 

 

You’d think after almost 2 months of dating that Levi would know when I’m in class. But no, he doesn’t, and almost every single day I’ll get a picture of him ‘fresh from the shower’. What an asshole.

 

**12:13**

**To Levi:** Don’t get me wrong, I love seeing your abs glistening with wetness, but for the love of God, Levi, I’m in the middle of Introduction to Creative Writing. I’m sure you don’t want me to get THAT creative for my professor. 

 

**12:14**

**From Levi:** Oh, you’re in class? I’m so sorry, Eren.

 

**12:14**

**From Levi:** _Levi has sent an image_. Do you think this mole is getting bigger?

 

He doesn’t even have a mole there!

 

**12:14**

**To Levi:** I’m beginning to think you’re doing this on purpose. But to answer your question, yes, that mole is taking up your entire asscheek. I should, um, have a look at it later ;)

 

**12:15**

**From Levi:** Now now, why would I be doing this on purpose? I don’t want my boyfriend all hot and bothered. 

 

**12:15**

**To Levi:** Fuck off, Levi. 

 

**12:15**

**From Levi:** Already did.

 

**12:15**

**To Levi:** Jesus Christ! Do you want me to pop a boner in the middle of lecture. I thought I was passed those days a long time ago!

 

**12:16**

**From Levi:** Guess I’ll just have to take care of it later then now won’t I? When are you out of class?

 

**12:16**

**To Levi:** Fuck. Um, about 20 minutes. Meet me back at my room? I’m sure Armin will be at the library for a while.

 

**12:16**

**From Levi:** See you soon, brat.

 

Well, can’t say I’m too pissed at him for purposely sexting me while I’m in class. Although the half boner I have in my pants is quite bothersome. Now, how to kill this thing before I have to stand up. Old, wrinkly grandmas. Not enough. Neckbeards. UGH, still not enough. Oh! Jean’s face. Yup, that did the trick. Works every time. 

Now that my little situation is taken care of, I can go back to focusing on the professor. Seems we have a story due in a couple of weeks. Unlike the last short story we had to do that was focused on descriptive writing, this one will be mainly focused on character development and dialogue. Luckily I've been writing for many years, with the help of my mother at the beginning. That thought makes my eyes fall to the paper at my desk and my mouth frown. I remember all the stories my mother and I used to come up with. We would write silly stories, stories with action and romance. They would never be extravagant due to me being young, but I still remember them all vividly. Maybe I'll expand on a few of those stories, to help keep my mother alive inside me. Now which one should I choose for this assignment? 

I decide on the one about the magical forest where the trees and beings that live in the forest talk to all that enter, but no one can ever hear them. The only thing that people can hear are the rustling of the leaves and the wind blowing. Then one day, a small boy enters the forest and can hear everything. (actually write and post somewhere?)

I have a good idea of what to do now and a smile has returned to my face. The professor dismisses us for the day and wishes us a good weekend and that she will see us on Monday. I gather up my notebook and assignment sheet and stuff them in my backpack. Throwing my backpack over my shoulder, I make my way towards the door.

“Eren!” I hear someone call from behind me. Turning around I see a classmate that sits in the row in front of me.

“Hey, Sarah. What's up?” 

“I was just wondering if you'd be able to help me with my story. I have an idea, but I have no clue where to go from here.”

“Oh yeah, sure, that wouldn't be a problem. Does Monday after lecture work? I have an hour and a half in between this class and the next on Monday so we can go to the library and work on them together.”

“You're a lifesaver! Yeah that sounds great! Thanks so much, Eren.”

“No problem, but I have to go. Have a great weekend Sarah, I'll see you Monday.”

“Bye Eren, have a good weekend.”

I wave to her before walking out of the door. I rush down the steps to get to the first floor, I was on the third, to get out of the building. I put my headphones in and make the quick 7 minute walk back to my dorm where I know Levi will be waiting for me.

I see Levi leaning with his back up against the wall across from my room. When he sees me he gets off the wall and gives me a small half smile.

“Took you long enough, brat,” he says to me.

“Sorry, I got held up after class,” I reply while unlocking my door and opening it. “Come on in.”

“Thanks. So how was class?”

“It was good. Got a new assignment that will be due in a few weeks. But, we need to talk.” I say while looking him dead in the eye with what I hope is a stern look.

“Go on,” is his response.

“We have been dating for almost 2 months now, you should know when I'm in class. So please, stop sexting me while I'm sitting in a room of other people. I hate having to think of Jean’s face to kill the problem that you caused.”

“Where's the fun in that though? I take care of you, don't I?” 

“Actually, you don't. Sure, you try, but for some reason there's bound to be a cockblock.”

“Not today, you said Armin will be in the library right?”

“Yeah, he should be.”

“Then what's the problem, just shut up and kiss me.”

He doesn't need to ask twice. After throwing my backpack somewhere in the room, I grab his face with both hands and press our lips together. I hear him sigh into my mouth. The kiss starts off slowly; our lips move gracefully together, unlike our first kiss that was full of awkward blunders. I open my mouth slightly and gently run my tongue against his bottom lip. His mouth opens and I urge my tongue in. It is rarely ever a fight for dominance when we're kissing like this, I take the lead when I grab his hips. I gently push Levi towards the bed until the back of his knees hit the edge of it. He breaks the kiss and climbs onto the bed, offering out his hand to join him with a soft smile on his face that he reserves only for me. I quickly join him on the bed and resume our kiss. However, being on the bed gives off a more intimate feeling, and I tilt my head to deepen the kiss. Levi sighs once again into my mouth and I smile.

“What are you smiling about, brat?” Levi asks in between light kisses.

“You.”

“That is an incredibly vague answer.”

“I think it explains everything. Just let me kiss you and be happy, dammit.”

“Cheeky brat.” Levi says with a smile and pushes his lips against mine with a little bit more force. I  push him down on the bed until he's lying flat on his back with me on top. He loops his arms around my neck and his hands go into my hair. My right hand finds its way under his shirt and I run it up the smooth skin of his stomach. Levi nips at my lip, indicating he's ready to pick up the pace. I push my tongue back into his mouth and explore every inch. One of his hands has removed itself from my hair and has made its way down the back of my shirt to rest between my shoulder blades. 

“Your shirt, off. Now.” Levi all but demands.

“Yes sir,” I mock salute and hastily pull my shirt off over my head while he does the same. 

Now with both of our chests bare, we resume our kissing. I quickly break from his lips and am running small kisses down to his jawline. I make my way up his jawline to his ear, leaving open mouth kisses along the way. I gently nibble his earlobe and exhale deeply and I feel him shudder beneath me. I kiss the tender spot behind his ear, and he let's out a breathy moan. Smiling to myself I make my way down to nibble and suck on the side of his neck and then collarbone. 

I feel myself suddenly shifting, and before I know it, I'm on my back with Levi looming above me.

“I told you I'd take care of you, now let me do it, stop distracting me,” Levi says with his eyes slightly blown with need.

“Sorry, I couldn't help myself, your bare skin was too much for me,” I reply with a small chuckle.

“Brat,” Levi says before attacking my neck with open mouth kisses and his tongue. His licks his way from the hollow of my throat to my Adam's apple before kissing it. He gently latches on to the junction of my neck and shoulder, sucking slightly. He releases the skin with a pop and runs his tongue over the blossoming mark. 

“Leviii, everyone's going to see that!” I whine.

“Good,” he replies, kissing my lips deeply. I moan into his lips and he chuckles in the back of his throat.

“Someone's needy,” he remarks while making his way down my chest, leaving a trail of fire everywhere his lips touch. He adds a few more red splotches along my tanned skin before sliding his tongue across one of my perked nipples. He gently takes it into his mouth and sucks, while his hand moves to my other nipple, pinching and rolling it between his pale fingers.

“Ah, Levi,” I moan out while my fingers lock into his ebony hair. 

After rolling it between his teeth, he moves over the other one, making sure it isn't neglected. He gives this one the same treatment until he pulls off with a pop, leaving it red and hard. He kisses his way down towards my naval, then licking back up to flick his tongue across a nipple, causing me to gasp. While sucking another purple mark onto my hip, his hands are working at the buckle of my pants.

So far this is the furthest we've gotten without an interruption of some sort. Such as Hanji calling either one of our phones, a roommate walking in, or the damn fire alarms that go off due to some dumb shit forgetting to put water in their microwavable mac and cheese. 

He has successfully undone my belt and is now working on the button, pulling the zipper down. He leans back on his heels to start pulling down my pants. I lift my hips to help aid him, when we hear a key being inserted into the lock on the other side of the door. I fucking jinxed it.

“Library my ass,” Levi says while getting off the bed as Armin walks into the room, followed by a bouncing Sasha. 

“Eren, where's your - oh. Hi Levi.” Armin cheerfully says to the two of us.

I hear Levi mumble, ‘fucking cockblock’ under his breath and I laugh.

“Alright, so care to explain why Sash is jumping around like a lunatic?” I ask my blonde friend.

“Eren! I won!” Sasha replies for him.

“Won what, exactly?” I question.

“Well there was a hot dog eating contest today and Connie and I participated in it. I won. I ate my share and Connie’s faster than anyone else! They said they've never seen anyone eat off of someone else's plate before. Isn't that awesome?” She yells out.

“Congrats Sash, how's Connie holding up?”

“Oh, I think he's currently throwing up in the bathroom down the hall. But that's not important. I haven't even told you the best part yet!”

“Poor Connie. So what else is there?”

“The prize for winning the contest was a whole bunch of coupons for the paintball park thing in the next town over! We're going paintball to celebrate my victory! Get some gross clothes to wear and your gear! I know you have some, I've seen Mikasa’s, she told me you have more than she does!”

“That's awesome Sash! I'm down for paintball right now, what about you Levi?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Not much else to do tonight anyways.”

“Alright well you guys get ready and meet us where we always meet at in about an hour! I'm going to go round up everyone else, bye!” Sasha exclaims while running out the door.

“Make sure you check in on Connie!” I yell into the hallway just to have her wave me off as she swings into the male restroom.

“I'm going to go back to my dorm to find something to wear to this thing, I'll see you guys in an hour,” Levi says. Before he walks out of the room, he leans up and kisses my cheek.

“Armin, why couldn't you have been in the library today?” I ask while flopping face first onto my bed.

“What do you mean?” he says.

“Nothing.”

“Hey, Eren, can you stay in Levi’s room tonight?” 

I turn to look at my blonde friend with a look of horror.

“Are...are you sexiling me?”

“That's exactly what I'm doing, so will you?”

“Whatever happened to my innocent best friend?”

“Stop being so dramatic, drama queen.” Armin replies with a laugh.

“Yeah, I'll stay with Levi tonight. Please be safe. He's such a big guy and you're so... little. I don't even want to imagine, never mind, I never went there.”

“Oh it feels great,” Armin smirks.

“ARMIN!”

“Drama queen!”

I throw a pillow at the laughing boy. I can't believe he's getting more than I am! To me he's still the child Mikasa and I saved from those bullies all those years ago. I don't want him growing up, but I guess it's his choice. 

“So which gun are you bringing, Eren?”

“I'll probably bring all of them, that way people don't have to rent any. I should probably tell Kasa to bring all of hers. Bring all of yours, even though I probably don't have to tell you already.”

Alright, so let me explain. Mikasa, Armin, and myself have been doing paintball for years. A few years ago we started playing competitively and got a couple small sponsorships. A lot of equipment came along with those sponsorships, so all three of us have a lot of equipment to share. I know that myself and Mikasa brought all of our stuff with us, due to the fact of never wanting to go back to that place called home. I think we have about 5 guns each. Armin started a year or two after Mikasa and I did, so he only has 3. But I'm sure others will have some equipment, I remember some people talking about it. 

I walk over to my closet and grab my duffle bag covered in paint. I look in and see all 5 of my guns inside and a couple canisters of paintballs. My chest guard is there as well, but my face mask is nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, Ar, have you seen my mask at all? It’s not in my bag.” I ask my friend who is currently going through his own bag of gear.

“Oh, yeah, I have it, here.” He replies while tossing it towards me, “I forgot to give it back after I took some buddies of mine paintballing last year.”   
“That’s alright, thanks man.”

I quickly shove it into my bag and turn back to my closet to grab my specific paintballing jeans and long sleeve shirt. 

“I’m excited, I haven’t been paintballing in a couple of months, not since high school ended anyways,” I say while putting my jeans on.

“Yeah, same, probably even longer than you have, I wasn’t ever as good as you guys were so I didn’t go unless you both went.”

“Shut up, Ar. You are incredible at it, super stealthy and an incredibly accurate aim.”   
Armin doesn’t reply so I turn around and see him blushing slightly as he pulls a shirt over his head. He gets embarrassed easily, so a simple compliment about anything will cause him to blush. 

“Alright, I think we should get going,” I say while putting the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

“I think I might drive, we will probably need at least one more car than we normally do because of gear.”

“Sounds like a plan. Let me just grab my wallet and phone and we can be off.”

 

**13:56**

**To Levi:** Hey, Armin and I are done getting ready. We’ll be there shortly.

 

With that, I shove my phone in my pocket and open the door, letting Armin go out before me. We make our way down the stairs toward the parking lot.

“Oh shit, Eren, I forgot to ask. Did you bring it?” Armin suddenly asks me.

“Yeah, of course I did. It’s been a tradition of ours for how many years now? How could I forget?”

“Good,” Armin says with a small smile.

We reach Armin’s car and gently place our gear in the trunk. Once everything is packed up, we climb in and make our way to the other dorm.

Once we get there we can already see Annie, Mikasa, Reiner, and Bertholt going over their own gear and seeing what the others have. I’m not really surprised to see that Annie, Reiner, and Bert have their own paintball gear. 

“Hey guys!” Armin yells to the group.

“Hey Armin, Eren.” Reiner shouts while Bert smiles and gives a small wave in our direction. Annie just nods to us and goes back to the gear at her feet. 

“Hey Kasa. You ready to kick some ass like we used to?” I ask while giving her a side hug in greeting.

“Hell yeah, it’s been too long since I’ve held my gun in my hands.”

“Yeah, it really has been, what seven months?” I reply with a laugh.

“Something like that,” she answers.

“Did you guys ever compete?” Bertholt asks.

“Yeah, we’ve been competing for a couple of years. Started the summer before our freshman year of high school. We haven’t really done much since the beginning of senior year though since we had to focus on getting into college.” I reply.

“That’s awesome. The three of us have been going out casually, but never competitively. Kind of wish we did, you guys have some sick gear.” says Reiner. 

“I wonder who else has gear. I think we have about 10 guns to spare.” Armin wonders out loud.

“I believe Jean has at least one. I guess we’ll just figure out.” I respond.

It only takes another 10 minutes for everyone else to show up. Turns out that Jean has two guns so he could give someone one, Ymir has her own as well as Gunther. So it works out that no one will have to rent a gun at least. Paintballs were expensive enough on their own.

“Alright, I think we have everything packed up. Who’s riding with who? I believe Armin, Reiner, Jean, and Erwin will be driving. So just get into a vehicle and let’s get going,” I yell to the group.

Jean walks over to me with an eyebrow raised. “$20 and it’s yours, got some rolled already, I’ll give you two for your car.” I say without the question being asked.

“Thanks man,” Jean replies while handing over a twenty dollar bill. I grab the bag from my back and dig through it until I find what I’m looking for. I pull out 2 joints and discretely hand them over to Jean. 

“Armin, do you want me to drive your car so you can ride with Erwin?” I ask while turning to my blonde friend.

“I’ll drive, need to stick to traditions anyways. So you and Mikasa definitely need to ride with me, I’ll have room for two more people. My guess is it will be Levi and Annie riding with us.”

“Probably. We’ll see. Let’s go ahead and get in though. I call shotgun!” I yell, laughing. I run around the car and climb in the passenger seat. Mikasa crawls into the backseat, Annie following behind her.

“Levi! Do you want to ride with us?” I yell out the open window.

“Sure, brat,” he replies and walks over to the car. He leans in the passenger window and gives me a quick kiss before getting in the backseat next to Mikasa.

“Alright, we ready to roll out?” Armin asks. “And do we have any music requests?”   
“Let’s go.” Mikasa replies.

“Being as an Ocean for the music.” Annie quietly says from the backseat.

“Here, just take the aux cord.” I say and hand the auxiliary cord back towards her.

“Thanks.”   
“Okay, Eren, I know you have it, so don’t be selfish.” Mikasa leans forwards and glares at me.

“We have barely even started moving yet Kasa. Calm yourself.” I laugh and pull out a blunt from my bag. “Got a lighter on you?”

“Of course, I know you always forget yours.”

“Shut up, do not.”

I pass the blunt back to her and she lights it and takes a drag. She passes it back up to me and I take a deep puff and pass it over to Armin. I slowly release the smoke and roll down my window. 

“Levi, do you smoke?” I look back at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Never done it before.”

“Well do you want to? Because if so, here you go,” Armin answers for me while handing the blunt into the back seat. Mikasa takes it so he can get both hands back on the wheel and offers it over to Levi. He takes it from her and takes a small drag, which is probably smart. He coughs slightly and passes it over to Annie who takes it gladly. 

We keep doing the rotation of Mikasa, then me, then Armin, then Levi, and finally Annie for about 3 blunts. 

“Annie, your music taste is really good.” I say while tapping my leg with my hand to the beat of the music.

“Thanks, I know,” she replies with a smirk.

“So Levi, how are you feeling?” Mikasa asks my boyfriend.

“Fucking fantastic.” He mumbles out. He’s totally spacing off. “Although I’m not sure how I’ll be able to hold a paintball gun while I’m like this, but it should be interesting.”

We still have about an hour until we reach the place, and we change the music to classic 90’s alternative so we can sing along like the dorks we are. 

When we finally reach the place and get parked, those that have extra guns pass them out to the others and we head inside the building to get a game going and purchase some paintballs.

“There’s currently other people on the field, it’ll be another 10 minutes.” The guy behind the desk tells us.

“Alright, thank you,” Erwin replies.

“Hey Sash, thanks for being a fatass and winning that contest! Shit was fucking cheap!” Jean yells over everyone.

Sasha laughs and does a deep bow, “Why thank you.”

“Connie, how you feeling man?” I ask while patting the slightly green baldie on the back.

“Never better. No idea how she’s able to jump around like that. She ate her entire plate, plus half of mine!” 

“Sounds like something Sasha could do though, that stomach of hers is a black hole I swear.” I chuckle.

“Fields open!” The guy yells from inside the shop.

I can see people walking towards the shop from what I assume is the direction of the field. They’re covered in paint and all have huge smiles on their faces. This gets my blood pumping even harder than it already was. Before I can even start moving towards the field, I see a mop of brown and light glinting off of glasses rush past me.

“Come on slowpokes! I want to dominate all of your asses today!” Hanji screams over her shoulder. 

“We still need to figure out teams guys!” Marco yells.

“We should have soulmates against soulmates. So like myself and Reiner can’t be on the same team.” Bertholt suggests.

“That sounds like a good idea. Okay, Sasha and Connie, you’ll be our team captains.” Armin says.

“I get to go first since I won afterall. I choose Jean!” Jean hollers and stands next to Sasha.

“Alright then, I get Eren.” 

“Yeah man! Start this shit up right! By the way, next time, pick Hanji.” I whisper the last part into Connie’s ear. 

Sasha and Connie go through each person and the teams are the following:

Team Sasha: Jean, Annie, Armin, Krista, Bert, Petra, Eld, Levi, and Moblit.

Team Connie: Marco, Mikasa, Erwin, Ymir, Reiner, Oluo, Gunther, Eren, and Hanji

The 20 of us make our way to the field. Upon entering, everyone runs to their designated side of the field.

“GAME START!” The officiator yells across the field.

In a flash, I begin making my way through the trees, keeping low to the ground and looking for the opposing colors. My eyes lock onto Moblit and I stealthily creep towards him. He doesn’t seem to know what he’s doing, so he should be a pretty easy target. It only takes me 3 shots to take him out of the round. I watch him put the orange plug into the barrel of the gun and raise the gun above his head to show that he’s out and for no one to shoot him. I lean up against a tree and see a crazed Hanji staring at me with a maniacal smile. Thank god she’s on my team, otherwise, I’m sure I would have been out within minutes of the game starting.

“I’m going for your lover boy, is that alright with you, or do you want the honor of taking him down?” Hanji asks me with a smirk.

“Go for it, I have to deal with him tonight.”

Her smirk goes full blown ‘creep’ grin, and she sneaks between the trees, looking for my boyfriend. I really want to watch this play out, but I need to keep focused on the task at hand. I move in the opposite direction that Hanji did to look for another target. I see a small bit of blonde hair across the clearing, it could either be Armin, Annie, or Krista, but I don’t care, they’re still an enemy. I raise my gun and take an aim, looking through my scope, I can see that it’s Krista looking in my direction. Her eyes widen, must be because she notices me aiming at her. But before I can pull the trigger, I feel pain right in the middle of my back. Falling onto my knees I look behind me to see Ymir, staring me down with what can only be described as a glare to kill. 

“What the fuck Ymir? We’re on the same team!” I shout.

“You won’t be shooting my Krista anytime soon.” She responds coolly. 

“That’s the point of the game though.” 

Ymir takes a paintball straight to the face before she can respond. I hear a brief ‘sorry babe’ from across the field and I assume that means that Krista shot Ymir. Ymir starts laughing on the ground mumbling, “that’s my girl.”

Standing up I take cover behind the tree once again. Because my team has different colored paintballs than the other team, I’m still in the game.

“Oh, hey, Ymir,” I briefly say with a smirk, before raising my gun to the girl still laying on the ground. “This is payback.” I pull the trigger and a paintball is released out of the barrel and explodes on her stomach. 

“Jaeger you ass!” She yells, but she’s still laughing.

I dart between trees, laughing my ass off. I stop to catch my breath and peer around the trunk to observe my surroundings. Looking over to the ‘dead zone’ where people go once they’ve been hit, I see that Moblit, Petra, Marco, and Connie have already been hit, counting Ymir, my team is down 3 while the other team is only down 2. I wonder if Hanji has found Levi yet. 

I hear movement over to my right and look in that direction and see Jean trying to sneak into our side of the field. He hasn’t seen me yet, so I go prone on the ground to blend in and he stops to look around. His eyes land on me and before he can even point the gun in my direction, he has blue paint covering his entire front. 

“Got you” I say and Jean just rolls his eyes, starting to make his way to the ‘dead zone’.

 

**Levi POV**

So far I haven’t gotten anyone out, but I’m currently being stalked by my shit for brains friend. Luckily stealth is something that I’ve always been good at. I dart in between trees, making sure I’m never running in a straight line. I can hear paintballs wizz past me and see them splat up against a tree. Why me? 

I seem to have lost her because I can no longer hear her cackling laughter. I look behind me and can’t see any movement. Before I can turn around, I run smack into a tree.

“Hey Hanji, I caught him for you!” I hear the familiar voice of my roommate. That wasn’t a tree I ran into. I ran into fucking Eyebrows.

“Thanks Erwwwwinnn!” I hear screech behind me. 

“Fuck!” I yell while scrambling to get off the ground and continue running from her. Before I can get very far, however, I feel a paintball hit between my shoulder blades. 

“It broke! You have to stop running now, Ravioli!” Hanji laughs out.

“Fuck you, Shitty Glasses. I’ve been running around the damn field for the past 10 minutes trying to get away from your ass.”

“Dead people aren’t suppose to talk, Ravioli.”

I don’t respond, I just roll my eyes. On the outside, it looks like I’m hating my current predicament. But in reality, I’m having a lot of fun. I didn’t really think that I’d enjoy myself, but I am. The couple blunts we smoked on the way here seem to be helping that as well. I begin walking towards the ‘dead zone’ and see Petra waving to me.

“Wow, you lasted a long time. I got out probably within the first 5 minutes of the game.” Petra says while I sit down on the bench besides her.

“Shitty Glasses fucking stalked me for 10 minutes.” I grunt.

“I shot Jaeger in the back.” I hear Ymir speak up.

“Aren’t you on the same team?” I ask.

“Love comes before the team. He was going for my Krista. And then she shot me in the face. Ah, what a way to go.” 

Overtime, more people begin to join us as they get shot out. All that’s left in the game now is Sasha, Armin, Eren, and Hanji. In all honesty, I’m kind of shocked that Armin is still in the game. But then again, I do remember them talking about playing competitively for a while, so I guess it makes sense. Same with Eren, I’m sure playing competitively for the last few years would allow him to last for a while in the game. I’m kind of surprised Mikasa isn’t still in the game, I would have guessed that Eren would have gotten out before Mikasa did. 

“You lasted quite a while in there Ar, how many people did you get out?” Mikasa asks the blonde as he walks into the small lean-to they built for the ‘dead zone’.

“I believe 2. I’d say it was a successful game, although Eren is currently getting his ass handed to him by Sasha. She’s rapid firing out there, he’s bound to get hit soon.” Armin replies.

“Jesus fuck Sash, you didn’t have to keep shooting me!” Eren yells to the laughing Sasha while walking backwards toward us. 

When he turns around I can see roughly 7 splatters and remains of paintballs. He shoots me a warm smile and lifts his mask off his face. I kiss his cheek when he sits down next to me.

“Did you have fun Levi?” He asks me and grabs my hand and laces our fingers together.

“Surprisingly, yes, I did.” I respond.

“Good, I’m glad. This was a big part of my life in high school, and I really want to get back into it. I’d love for you to do it with me. Pretty sure I actually have some old equipment that’d fit you.”

“I’d like that, thanks for including me. Although I’m not very good.”

“That’s alright, it just takes practice.”

I look out to the field to see a Mexican stand-off of sorts happening between Sasha and Hanji. The sunlight filtering in through the trees glints off of Hanji’s glasses and there’s a wide grin on her face. I can’t see Sasha’s face, but I can see her shoulders shaking with laughter.

“Oi! Get a move on so we can play another game!” Jean shouts out to the two brunettes. 

“Shut up Jean! We’ll get to it when we get to it!” Sasha shouts back. 

As she finishes her sentence, both girls begin to move. They seem to be backing off into the ring of trees surrounding them so it’s a more interesting fight. Hanji moves off to the left and Sasha moves off to the right. We can no longer see them from where we’re sitting, but we can still hear their laughter bouncing of the trees. Eventually that fades as well, as they seem to both have gone into stealth mode. None of us are really paying any attention anymore since there’s nothing going on that we are aware of. There’s multiple conversations going on around me, but I’m not really partaking in any of them. I’m just silently enjoying listening to my friends talk and the weight of Eren’s hand in my own.

“FOUND YOU!” We hear screamed somewhere off to our right and everyone stops talking. We then hear a scream that morphs into laughter and the sound of a paintball being shot from the gun. When the two return from within the trees, we see that Hanji has a victorious smile going on and is fist pumping the air, while Sasha is sporting a nice splatter of paint on her shoulder. 

“Team Connie wins!!” Someone cheers and those on that team all jump up and start hollering and pumping their fists into the air or bumping it with a teammate. 

“Do you guys want to go again?” I hear Eren ask everyone from next to me.

With the majority of us agreeing for another game, we switch up the teams a little and start a new game. 

 

We played a few games, and are now finally leaving. I had a lot of fun, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worn out. 

“You guys want to go to dinner when we get back in town?” Reiner asks while packing his gear into the back of his car. 

“That sounds good to me,” Ymir responds. “The same one we always go to?”   
“Yeah, I’ll call them and let them know a large group will be coming in about an hour and a half” Marco offers.

“Thanks Marco! Let’s get going guys.” Reiner shouts and hops into his car. 

I walk next to Eren towards Armin’s car and help him toss his gear into the trunk. I crawl into the backseat behind the passenger seat while he climbs into the passenger seat.

“Alright, since Annie got to choose music last time, does anyone else have a suggestion?” Armin asks while swinging the auxiliary cord around. 

“I got it!” Eren yells and snatches the cord from Armin’s hands before anyone else can.

An acoustic guitar starts playing through the speakers accompanied by the voice of an angel. Eren is lightly singing along to the song.

“Eren, who is this?” Mikasa asks.

“The Amity Affliction.” He says during the pause of the lyrics.

“You’re joking, right? It’s so different.”

“Nope. They released their new album not too long ago and yeah the sound is different from their previous stuff. But I still like it nonetheless. The lyrics are incredibly powerful and it still has their sound to it in my opinion. Bands are allowed to change their sound up, and especially considering what happened to Joel a couple of years ago, it’s not surprising to me at all. Sorry, I could rant about this all day. They’re getting so much shit right now.”

“Understandable. I call playing the next music here in a bit.” Mikasa says.

Eren leans forward in his seat a bit and starts rummaging around in his bag.

“Kasa, lighter.”

“Jesus, Eren, how much do you have?” Mikasa exclaims.

“Um, quite a bit actually. Do you remember Thomas from high school? He was selling and almost got caught and had me hold onto it for him since Dad was never home to go snooping around. And I guess we both forgot about it. I found it while I was packing up my room. So, pass the lighter.”

She sighs out a chuckle and shakes her head, but passes Eren the lighter nonetheless. He passes it over to Armin who gladly takes it and takes a fairly large drag off of it.

“Save some for everyone else Ar,” Eren says.

“Oh sweetie, I’ve seen your stash. You have enough for me to take as many greedy hits as I damn well please.” Armin replies but still hands the blunt back to Annie. 

When it reaches me, I try taking a larger hit than I had on our way to the paintball park. I’m used to smoking cigarettes, so this shouldn’t be too hard, right? 

Absolutely wrong. I splutter up a cough and hand the blunt to Mikasa to pass up to Eren so I can cover my mouth with my hand.

“Bite off more than you could chew there, shorty?” Annie laughs out.

“What…*cough* did you just… *cough* call me?” I try and get out, which makes Annie laugh even harder.

“Levi, just take it slow. We’ve all been smoking for years, we’ll catch you up to speed eventually. So take it gradually.” Eren says while looking back at me with concern in his eyes. I grab his face and smash my lips to his. When I pull back, concern is replaced with want. Feeling satisfied, I lean back in my seat with a smirk.

“Hey Armin, do you care if I smoke a cigarette? Think I’m done with the weed for a bit.” I ask the blonde. 

“Sure, go for it. Actually can I bum one off you. Nothing like a cigarette after toking.” He replies.

“Oh me too! I’ll buy you another pack when we get back,” Eren pipes up.

“Sure, brats, here you go,” I hand up two cigarettes for them, before leaning back and lighting mine. I open the window a little bit further and enjoy the chilled October air while smoking my cigarette. 

 

We arrive at the diner near campus at around 19:00 and pile out of the cars. Erwin walks over to us and puts his arm around Armin’s shoulders.

“Are you guys stoned?” He asks us while looking at all of our glassed over eyes.

“Haha, yeah. Baked like cookies.” Eren replies with a goofy grin. He’s such an idiot, but he’s my idiot.

“No fair,” Erwin practically whines.

“Hey Eren, can I borrow some of that for tonight?” Armin asks with a wink.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He mumbles with a blush. “I was really hungry, but I’m not so sure anymore.”

“God, you’re such a drama queen, Eren!” Armin says while chuckling. 

“I’m leaving you!” Eren stomps off. It’s obvious he’s just messing around with Armin, but he really is a drama queen. 

The workers in the restaurant have already pushed tables together to accommodate us towards the back of the building.

“Thanks, Susan.” I hear Marco tell the manager.

“Anytime sweetie,” she replies with a warm smile and walks towards the kitchen. These people come here too damn often for them to be on first name basis with the manager. 

“Oh hey, Levi, I’ve been sexiled from my room tonight. Is it cool if I crash in your room? We can pick up where we left off earlier.” He whispers in my ear before kissing my temple. 

“Yeah, whatever brat.” 

We all get seated around the table and I can hear Hanji excitedly talking to Bertholt about Halloween.   
“Eren my darling! Do you know what you’re doing for Halloween yet?” Hanji yells from down the table.

“Well, costume wise I’m torn between a few, but for what I’m doing that night is going to the club we all went to a couple months ago. They have this Halloween party going on and a costume contest and all the jazz.”

“What are your options for costumes? I could help.” Krista pipes up from next to me.

“Umm, I’m thinking either Link, a nurse, or the Hyur Adventurer dude from final fantasy.”

“I have no idea what the guy from final fantasy looks like, show me a picture.” Krista says.

“Yeah, give me a minute.” Eren replies and pulls his phone from his pocket to look up a picture. This brat keeps stealing bits of my heart everyday. Final fantasy is my shit. 

“You guys should see the Halloween costume I bought for my shorty!” Hanji says.

“Don’t even fucking go there, Shitty Glasses.” 

“Oh come on, Ravioli! You would look so good!” She replies with an eyebrow waggle and a wink. 

“What’d you get him, Hanji?” Eren asks, pausing looking at his phone to take a drink of the water in front of him.

“A sexy maid costume.” At Hanji’s response, Eren is choking on his water and Mikasa starts to pat him on the back to help him get through it.

“Seriously? Do you still have it?” Eren manages to get out between coughs.

“Well of course, why? Do you want it?” Hanji replies with a smirk.

“Hell yeah I do.”

I groan loudly while pinching the bridge of my nose. Why do I put up with these fuckers? Hanji and Eren can be terrifying when they work together to torment me. 

“Alright, I’ll bring it to your dorm room soon. Make sure to hide it up high so shorty here can’t find it and tear it to shreds.”

“Shitty Glasses, do you want to fucking die?”

“Oh Levi, I know you love me somewhere in that heart of yours.”

“In your fucking dreams.”

The rest of dinner goes by with idle chit chat. Mostly about Halloween plans and when there would be a scary movie marathon. I’ve never really participated in Halloween before because in France it’s not as popular as it is here in America. Sure, I had been invited to a few costume parties, but I rarely ever went. When I did, it was only for Hanji since she grew up in America and missed dressing up on Halloween. I’m not quite sure how I’ll feel about it, but I’m willing to try because the look on Eren’s face whenever he mentions this holiday is priceless. 

 

It’s around 21:54 when Eren and I finally make it back to my room. I’m exhausted. Today has been long and I’m looking forward to showering and getting into bed. 

“Hey brat, I’m going to go shower.” I say over my shoulder as I go to my closet to grab a fresh pair of boxers and a tshirt. Eren has already made himself comfortable on my bed, good thing he showered at his dorm when we went to pick up his stuff. 

“Enjoy your shower! I’ll be here waiting for you.” Eren replies with a wink. 

After grabbing my clothes, I walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turn the water on and pull my paint crusted clothes off, fold them, and place them on the counter. Testing the water to make sure it’s the perfect temperature, I step in. The water feels amazing, it’s washing away the sweat that I accumulated today and is easing the tension in my muscles. It’s at this moment when I can truly feel the extent to my exhaustion. Granted it had been a long day, but not getting decent sleep at night was probably the major contributor. I quickly, but thoroughly, wash my hair and body and turn the water off. I grab my towel from the rack and begin drying off. Throwing my clothes on and placing the towel on top of my head, I grab my dirty clothes off the counter and walk back into my room. Eren is looking at his phone when I walk in, but when I enter, he looks up and gives me a smile.

“Come here.” he says quietly. I throw my dirty clothes in my hamper and walk over to him. When I stop in front of him, he turns me around so my back is facing him. He gently begins to dry my hair with my towel. I slump against his chest and I can feel his soft chuckle resonate through his body. 

“Are you tired?” He asks me.

“Mmm.” I respond, but I turn around and lean forward and push my lips against his with a hunger I didn’t know I had.

He moans quietly in the back of his throat and I swallow it. I break our kiss and push him back onto the bed so he’s on his back. He scoots further up so his back is resting against the headboard. His pupils are blown wide and his lips are slightly parted. Not wanting to be apart, I quickly climb onto the bed and straddle his hips between my legs, my shins resting on the bed below. It doesn’t take long before his hands are in my hair and he’s pulling me back towards him. My hands make their way from his chest, up his shoulders, and clasp together behind his neck. When his tongue slides against my bottom lip, I part my lips for him. I hear him moan lowly when our tongues come into contact together. I roll my hips down and we both moan when our arousals brush against each other. I’m already at half mast just from the light making out we’ve been doing. I’ll blame that on being half asleep. 

“Levi, I need to ask. How far are you wanting to go?” Eren says between kisses to my jaw and throat. 

I can feel the heat burning my cheeks, I really don’t want to have to say it, but I know I have to. “I don’t want to do it tonight, but everything else is fine.”   
“Okay, that’s all I needed to hear.” 

And his mouth is back on my throat, lightly biting and sucking the skin there. His hands are playing with the hem of my shirt, as if he’s afraid to lift my shirt off. I can feel his fingers brush against the skin of my hips and they leave behind a wake of fire. I grab the bottom of his shirt and start trying to take it off. He eagerly helps me get it off him and then he’s taking mine off. Now that we’re both shirtless, we’re chest to chest, attacking each others’ mouths like it’s the air we breathe. My fingers are buried in the soft brown curls on the back of his neck and are slightly tugging. When he lets out a needy whine, I tug a bit harder. The reaction is instant and he’s lifting his hips and rolling them into mine. I moan at the feeling. Although I’m sure him being in jeans is highly uncomfortable. So I lean back off him and he practically whines.

“Calm down, brat, I’m just taking your pants off.” I say while working at the button and zipper of his jeans. When I get them undone, he lifts his hips up to aid me in getting them off of him. I throw them to the floor, not caring where they land. And then I’m back in his lap, sucking on his neck. I work my way down his neck, nipping at his collar bone, and leaving a few red splotches scattered across his neck. I feel Eren shudder underneath me when my lips brush a nipple. I open my mouth to suck it into my mouth. Eren lets out a deep moan that comes from the back of his throat. 

My hand goes to his other nipple and pinches it between two fingers. His back arches, pushing his chest further into my face. I make my way down his abs, kissing each one. I keep moving downwards until my mouth runs over his clothed erection. 

“Ah-hah. Levi, don’t tease me.”   
“Tch. Impatient brat.” I reply, but still, I hook my fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pull them down. His arousal springs free and it is glorious. Lights from the heavens shine down like dawn on a mountain. I am unworthy. I am unclean. I inhale a short breath at the sight. I toss his boxers towards where I believe I tossed his jeans. Before I can truly appreciate it, however, I’m being spun around and am now flat on my back with Eren looming above me. His eyes are practically glowing in the darkness and he has a warm smile on his face.

“Now it’s my turn.” His voice is all rough and low and incredibly sexy. If I wasn’t completely hard already, I was now. 

He begins with doing exactly what I was doing to him earlier. However one of his hands sneaks in between us and begins to palm my erection through my boxers. I grind up into his palm, seeking more friction. His mouth is leaving marks on my chest and then he lightly bites a nipple, causing me to gasp and throw a hand over my mouth. Without his hand pausing in its movement, he’s using his other hand to pull my hand away from my mouth.   
“No, I want to hear you, Levi. I want to hear every noise of pleasure I can pull from you.” Towards the end of his sentence, he grinds his hand harder into my groin and I can’t stop the moan that leaves my mouth. But it’s cut short by Eren’s mouth pushing against mine in a dizzying kiss. He pulls away and rips my boxers off, carelessly throwing them across the room. He looks down at me with a devilish grin and lifts my left leg to kiss the inside of my knee. I shudder at the tender touch as he kisses his way up my leg. I feel his breath on my skin and every inch of me aches for him. My hips roll upwards and my breath hitches in my throat. 

“Eren.” I whimper softly and I hear him chuckle under his breath. He takes me into his hand and I gasp under his grip. He looks up at me as he licks up my shaft, from base to tip, and a moan escapes from my lips. He takes me into his mouth and slowly slides up and down. I feel like I am burning from the center of my being and I want more. I start to move my hips up and down and push myself deeper into his mouth. Looking down at him from between my lashes, I see he’s taken himself in hand. The sight is alluring and I feel myself growing stiffer in his mouth. He moans around my cock and the vibrations send shivers up my spine. My body is trembling and I can feel myself reaching closer and closer to my moment, but he pulls back. I look down to see him wetting his fingers and he looks up at me as if to ask me for my permission and I moan in confirmation. He takes me back into his mouth and starts to slowly insert one finger into me. I can’t help but gasp at this new feeling. He pauses in his ministrations, waiting for me to relax. When I do, he pushes his finger in slowly until he reaches the last knuckle and the pain turns into pleasure. I start rocking my hips down onto his finger and he chuckles around my cock. His finger pumps in and out of me at a steady pace, and once I’m stretched enough he adds another finger. He begins scissoring his fingers, stretching me even further. It’s only when he curls his fingers in a ‘come hither’ movement that I let out a loud gasp.

“Eren, -ah- right there!” I moan out.

He moves his fingers faster across my prostate and quickens his mouth around my member to match. The combination of the two are overwhelming and I can’t hold my body back from moving further into him. My hands grasp the sheets and my breath becomes ragged as I come closer. 

“Oh, fuck.” I mutter as I release into his mouth. My body twitches and I push further into his mouth letting out a low moan. He milks out my orgasm and pulls of my softening dick with a ‘pop’ and slowly removes his fingers from my twitching hole. I feel incredibly empty now.

“How was that?” He asks me with a smirk on his face.

I don’t answer, I just flip him my middle finger and pull him down to my face before I take his lower lip in between my teeth. He inhales sharply, and I use him being off-guard to flip us over. I kiss him deeply before I scoot down to settle in between his legs. I nuzzle his thighs before lightly nipping at the skin. The sound he makes almost makes me hard again. I decide not to torture him further and grab his cock and line it up with my mouth. Kissing the tip and licking the precome that has beeded at the slit causes him to shiver. I slowly descend on him and before I know it, my nose is buried in the hair at the base of his cock and the head hitting the back of my throat. Thank god I have no gag reflex. I feel his hands grasping into my hair as I pull of his dick.

“You have control over this, don’t hold back.” I say and immediately going back to sucking him off. The hands in my hair tighten and his hips begin to slowly rock towards my mouth. I lightly pinch his thigh to show that it’s okay to move faster. Picking up on my signal he sets a steady pace of fucking into my mouth. I feel him continuously hit the back of my throat and I can feel the tears beginning to form in the corner of my eyes. It doesn’t take long before his thrusts become erratic and he yells out my name. I feel his come hitting the back of my throat and I swallow it greedily. After milking out his orgasm, I pull off of him with a smile on my face. I lay down on top of him and nuzzle into his neck.

“I need to brush my teeth.” Eren says.

“Yeah, I do too. Then we’re going to bed, I’m fucking exhausted.”

We both get out of bed and head into the bathroom to brush our teeth. I lean against his side while we’re brushing, losing the energy to hold myself up. He only softly chuckles at me before wrapping his arm that isn’t holding his toothbrush around my shoulders. After rinsing out our mouths we head back to bed. Not bothering in putting clothes back on. Eren crawls in first before opening his arms for me to crawl into. Never thought I’d be so into cuddling before, but with this brat, I guess I can tolerate it. 

I feel soft lips pressing into my temple and fingers carding through my hair. I whisper, “I love you, Eren.”

I hear, “I love you too, Levi,” and another kiss to my cheek before I let the darkness of sleep crash around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, and I apologize for such a long wait. I can't promise a new chapter being out soon since life is insane at the moment. I already have my plans for the next chapter, but whether or not I can find the time to actually sit down and write is another matter.  
> Alright, and sorry if the smut is god awful. I, myself, am asexual so I tried my damned hardest to write decent smut, so anywhere that uses weird (funny imo) wording or whatever was definitely me. Johannah wrote the good stuff because she isn't as uncomfortable writing than myself. Although I do have to say, writing smut with her is hilarious, we get a little too creative in our writing and end up laughing for a good 10 minutes about what we wrote and stop writing, it's a bit distracting.   
> Again, if anyone has anything they would like to see, I'm up for taking suggestions and will be sure to tag you! I'm not sure if there was anything that someone recommended in this chapter, so if you see something you suggested to me, please let me know and I'll mention you!   
> Ummmm, I believe that's it. Thanks for reading, and I'll TRY to update ASAP, but no promises. I will promise that I'm not abandoning this story!
> 
> Also, the formatting will probably be weird again, I'm just incredibly lazy and don't feel like fixing it.


End file.
